The Avatar and the Aura Master
by fanfic meister
Summary: I don't own either Pokemon or Avatar the Last Airbender. The same goes for their characters of both worlds. Summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

_Rated: T_

_Genres: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, and others._

_Pairings: Satoshi/Many girls (Avatar girls mostly), Aang/Katara (Maybe or Maybe not), Zuko/Mai, Sokka/?_

_I want to create a new story and the first crossover I ever make. This crossover is about Pokemon and Avatar the Last Airbender. For the ones who watched the show and also the ones who are not aware of this western animated series, the world of Avatar is divided into four nations which are the following: the Water Tribes (Northern and Southern), Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. There are people who are gifted with the ability to manipulate and control his or her native element (in the nation which they are born); these people are known as benders (waterbenders for the Water Tribes, earthbenders for Earth Kingdom, airbenders for the Air Nomads, and firebenders in Fire Nation of course). However there is only one bender capable to master the four elements, that master is the Avatar who is the spirit of the planet in human form. The Avatar's job is to maintain peace and balance in the four nations, but then something terrible happened. The Avatar disappeared one day and the Fire Nation made the first strike on the other nations to start the war by committing genocide on the Air Nomads attacking all the Air Temples. 100 years later, the Fire Nation is almost on the brink of victory in its imperialistic war against the rest of the world but there is still hope that the Avatar will return. _

_It is going to be almost like the series itself, but with few things added like the appearance of the Avatar's life long friend and rival, the Aura Master. The Aura Master is the one and true rival of the Avatar, but not an enemy of course (The answer will be for later chapters), who can manipulate his own aura and bend it to his own use whether to attack, defend, sense people's presence, healing, and has a form that is as powerful as the Avatar State. The aura is a feeling, a spirit, and also the hidden energy inside of all living things but not everyone can actually manipulate it. Despite this, the Aura Master is also the Avatar's ally who they both achieve similar ends._

Cast

Avatar the Last Airbender

Aang: 12 years biologically, 112 chronologically. The current Avatar has already mastered airbending and must complete the other 3 elements.

Katara: 14 year old waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. Her desire is to master her native element and for the world to return to peace.

Sokka: Katara's older brother by one year of advantage. He comes from the Southern Water Tribe and aspires to be a great warrior like his father.

Appa: Aang's flying bison and long time companion.

Momo: Aang's flying lemur

Gran Gran: Sokka and Katara's grandmother. She was born as Kanna.

Zuko: Banished prince of the Fire Nation. His mission is to capture the Avatar to regain his honor, his throne, and father's respect.

Iroh: Retired General of the Fire Nation also known as the 'Dragon of the West'. He is a master firebender, uncle to Zuko and Azula, and brother to current Fire Lord Ozai. He is also full of wisdom and a bit laid back.

Zhao: Power hungry official in the Fire Navy and Zuko's bitter rival. Has a short temper and throws a fit whenever things don't go his way.

Azula: Princess of the Fire Nation and Zuko's terrifying younger sister. She is cold, calculating, powerful and terrifying.

Ozai: Father to banished prince Zuko and princess Azula. He is currently in charge of the War to establish a global empire just for the Fire Nation.

Toph: Blind 12 year old and Earthbending master.

Yue: Princess of the Northern Water Tribe

Suki: Kyoshi warrior and holds a soft spot for Sokka.

Mai: Azula's friend and Zuko's crush (both have mutual crushes on each other).

Ty Lee: Azula's other friend; she makes a living in the circus to become her own person.

The rest of the Avatar characters as well.

Pokemon

Satoshi: He is the only known for now as aura user and firebender, and was practically raised as Fire Nation royalty. Despite the grand attention he receives, he is actually caring and a humble person. Still he is powerful combined with a strong will. His ancestry lies with the Avatar's as well.

Riolu: Satoshi's blue jackal bipedal dog and one of his partners. The two of them share the same aura.

Pikachu: A small electric rodent who is Satoshi's partner as well.

HOUO: He will be Satoshi's spirit guide in a way that will advice him of his destiny and his relation to the Avatar.

Delvil: Satoshi's dark/fire dog partner.

Takeshi: Formidable earthbender who constantly has bad luck wooing women especially with his blueish purple poison frog jabbing him in his ribs.

Gureguru: the blueish purple frog who jabs with its poisonous fingertips.

Kasumi

Haruka

Hikari:

Shinji:

* * *

That is all for this prologue. I wanted to do something new and a crossover was perhaps the best idea I could think of. Read and Review if you show some interest in this story. About the other Pokemon characters if you want them included doing some bending. Read & review for ideas and constructive criticism. I'll try my best to update faster as I can. Also to say that the 2010 film The Last Airbender could have been much better if they had better resources. I couldn't think of background for the others. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

(Fire Nation)

A powerful nation comprised of men and women with the ability to create and control fire plus non bending warriors. This nation is also the instigator of the century long war against the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, since the airbenders are practically extinct. Firebenders are considered ruthless due to their rage and anger as their motivating factors to their firebending and as such for militaristic ambitions. For now let's take our story to another place.

(Fire Temple Crescent Island)

The inhabitants inside this temple are known as the Fire Sages who are guardians of the Avatar. Right now a young boy about 5 years old with spiky black hair tanned skin, with brown eyes and also with a unique sapphire earring pierced with in his right ear was having a special training. His name was Satoshi and this boy was specially gifted in combat still he was humble, kind, and honest. Also the boy was wearing a traditional red sage outfit with blue outlines since he liked that design much.

This boy had both firebending skills, and also could summon energy from within him that many call it the aura. The sages were impressed by his abilities. They also took care of the boy since he was left abandoned in their temple. Now let's go with the training the boy was going through.

"Here I go."

Satoshi started to glow light blue and then summoned a special blue sphere and launched it at one of the training dummies, then he combined with a stream of the classic of red fire with the blue sphere of energy. This attack was a combination of raw power and pure beauty. The sages after seeing this grand power coming from him told him just few words.

"Satoshi that was a magnificent attack you have performed you will truly be a master with the years to come", said a fire sage.

Satoshi bowed to the sages respectfully and then said, "Thank you a lot, this means a lot coming from you." Behind the room there was a late 80s man with a royal golden flame top knot watching the boy's performance and he had shown interest in him.

"That is quite a show you have been putting little kid."

The sages notice the person in the doorway and are shocked by his presence in their temple and immediately bow to him.

"Fire Lord Azulon, to what do we owe this honor in visiting our temple?"

The tanned boy with spiky black haired asked, "Who is that old man again?"

"Satoshi, he happens to be Fire Lord Azulon. He is the ruler of our entire nation now; we talked about this during your studies lesson."

"Oh right. I am sorry for my disrespect my lord."

The old fire lord accepted the apology quite sternly, but still accepted the apology. Then he talked to the sages, "Listen I have been watching this kid's abilities right now and I must say that they are quite impressive. So I came to make a proposition."

"What are you saying Lord Azulon?"

"How about if I take this boy so he can hone his skills to a top notch level? Also he could meet kids around his age like my grandchildren in the royal palace."

Satoshi was surprised at this request. The sages were dumbfounded at this as well by what their lord was saying to them.

The boy then said, "Why me I mean I'm not exactly royalty or a noble to be living in the Palace?"

"Well my boy I am inviting you so you can know the outside world from this temple, also we have the best instructors you can have a much more comfortable place to live, plus I am sure that you would like to meet other children to develop your social skill, you could become a fine warrior in no time."

Satoshi thought about this for some time, and then talked it over with the sages. After the talk Satoshi told the Fire Lord about his decision, "Okay I'll go with you just as long as I can bring a few companions of mine." The old fire lord with interest asked, "Who are these companions you talk about little boy?" Satoshi whistled and then out in front of everyone came a yellow rodent with a thunder-shaped tail, a small blue bipedal jackal dog, and a dark dog with a skull form in his head.

Azulon just laughed, "What can these pets do for you?" The rodent heard that remark and launched a powerful electric attack on another target dummy that is usually for practice and fried it to a crisp. The small blue dog focused and formed the same blue sphere as its master did a while and threw its attack to yet other dummy. The last one blasted a stream of pure fire from its mouth like a flamethrower (basically a flamethrower) to incinerate its target down to the ground.

The old man was admittedly impressed and asked to the boy, "How long have you been with them?"

Satoshi said that as long as he has ever remembered and their bond and trust has grown since then. Azulon accepted the boy's request to have the creatures accompany him. Satoshi and his partners bid farewell to the sages and left with the aging Fire Lord. The two left the temple and went on the royal ship (think the navy is larger with a red and golden control tower to symbolize the Royal Family's status).

(Later now on the Capital Island – the Royal Caldera)

The old man and the kid where inside the nation's capital city in which seated the entire government of the Fire Nation (A/N: Fire Nation's government is an absolute monarchy. I say the Fire Nation is almost like an empire), consisting many of the nobles, high ranking military, and of course the Fire Lord and his family. Satoshi was astonished on how grand the city. The ruler then asked, "You must have been impressed by the city right boy, not everyone has had the opportunity to visit the capital of our great nation." Satoshi just nodded. Then Azulon asked on how he was able to perform that attack with the blue energy sphere he formed with the palms in his hand, and the kid told that it was his aura and something he has been training on for some time plus his native firebending. Azulon was quite surprised by the statement he received. He also asked to the youngster if he was taught about the war and also of the Avatar; Satoshi said just few times he did learn about both subjects.

The two kept on walking until they got to their destination which happened to be the Royal Palace. Inside they were received by the servants who were astonished by watching their lord with a young boy accompanying him and just then Azulon returned to his throne room, and then just then two kids came across the room to see a young kid like them and they were quite surprised. One of them was a boy with black hair with a topknot with golden eyes and dressed in royal robes, while the other kid happened to be a girl shorter than the boy with looked quite similar to him except to some arrogant smirk on her face.

"Who are you and why were you with our grandfather Fire Lord Azulon", asked the tall boy.

"My name is Satoshi and you two are his grandchildren. Both of you must be royalty as well."

"Well duh. Now what are you doing in our palace?"

Then the little girl intervened, "Calm down Zu-zu, I'm sure that he must be a new child servant for us to order around."

Satoshi laughed at the nickname the girl put to the other boy.

The older boy "You know very well I don't like that name."

The girl replied, "If you say so brother, I am Azula princess of the Fire Nation and he is my brother Zuko or Zu-Zu."

"It is nice to meet you both. One thing Azula or should I say princess I noticed that your name is similar like your granddad."

"Well I was named Azula because of him and also for being a firebending prodigy," said the princess with such combination of arrogance and confidence.

"That must be awesome," said the messy haired boy.

Then Azula noticed to the other companions with Satoshi and she asked what these pets were for. He said that they were his partners and they have been training ever since the boy and these unique creatures met. When Azula was going to put her hands in a rather menacing way to the rodent, it charged up its cheeks to defend itself with an electric attack. Satoshi just says that his friend is not used to new people.

Zuko was right now feeling a bit of jealousy just like he did other times because he had to hear on how his sister had bended her first fire just before her 4th birthday and he did that on his 6th (the point was she did it before him).

Just as the kids were chatting, out of the throne Azulon comes out and 3 other adult people accompany him. They are wearing the same royal robes with a crown headpiece on their topknots although Azulon's was larger due to him being the ruler of the entire nation.

"Father who is this boy and those pets with him", asked a man who looked in his middle years and big sideburns to Lord Azulon

"Well Iroh, he will be with us for a chance of better living and this boy's name is Satoshi. This kid is truly one of a kind once you get to know him."

The now named Iroh looks into the boy's eyes and now greets him, "Hello there young Satoshi I am Prince Iroh I trust my father's words that you will have not only an interesting life but also quite a destiny will intertwine later."

Then a woman in her early to mid 30s but with such beauty directed to the kid, "Hello young one I am Princess Ursa, mother of Zuko and Azula. Over there is my husband Prince Ozai."

The man named Ozai who looked younger than Iroh with just pointy goatee (it's stated that Iroh is definitely older than Ozai) said "You don't seem to be that special; you're just more like ordinary. Also that earring makes you look quite weak." Satoshi had a slight anger look toward the man named Ozai that was being a bit arrogant, but he maintained calm. He believed that actions speak louder than words and everyone will get to see his skills.

Azulon having heard Ozai's words had a great idea to silence his critics. He asked to the boy, "Would you like to spar with my grandchildren, Satoshi?" Satoshi blinked at the old ruler's proposition like saying are you serious about that, and Azulon just nodded.

"First he will have a small match with Zuko and then another spar with Azula for 5 minutes each. What do you say," Azulon asked to Satoshi who listened to every word with the enough attention. Satoshi nodded to the lord's request.

Everyone was outside to watch their new guest's supposed gifted abilities, especially Delvil, Pikachu, and Riolu (Satoshi's partners). Ozai was skeptical since he believed Azula could do much better. First was Zuko and Satoshi to spar each other for 5 minutes; they bow respectfully (the latter had a bit of trouble with the salute) and then they take their stances. They first went head to head with just normal combat with some quick punches and kicks and they were avoiding their respective attacks quite good. Zuko had trouble since his opponent is tougher than he looked. Zuko went for a series of fire fists, while Satoshi evaded with gracefulness and little effort and launched a counter fire stream directly on the floor that made Zuko lose his balance and almost fall over, when Satoshi caught him to just jokingly fall him down. The onlookers were amased at this scene as the new kid showed impressive firebending. Azulon was right about the boy, Iroh was surprised at the kid Satoshi's skills, Ozai was being Ozai, and Ursa was just glad that the two had a good sparring without crossing the line.

"That was good."

"Yeah that was fun."

Now Satoshi practiced with Azula. Azula started with graceful bending which was more impressive than Zuko's fire. Satoshi had a bit of trouble to avoid Azula's fire like did with Zuko, still he was holding his own launching his own fire. Then at some point young Azula used a medium sized fire whip to hit at the boy's both sides and Satoshi was hit few times until he escaped from the attack and finally he focused and formed the blue energy sphere that Azulon saw earlier. The spectators were amused at seeing the kid who holds the blue sphere in his palms. Then Satoshi launched the energy attack and combines it with few fire balls which hit a distracted Azula, but not too hard. After that the second practice ended.

Satoshi then explained that since he can remember he could use the energy called Aura with his bending as an extension of himself. Ozai was feeling a bit uneasy at the power this kid could control because only the royalty should be more powerful. Azulon then said that Satoshi is welcome to the family only if the others are to accept. It was unanimous and the royal family decided to welcome him. Satoshi was grateful to them, as well. This was the start of a new life for this kid

_

* * *

_

That's all for this chapter. It's kind of crazy for Ash (Satoshi) to have aura powers and also firebend. The rest of the Pokemon characters will appear. Also, if anyone doesn't feel comfortable with the Pokemon characters with their Japanese names and wants them on English make me know it. The reason is

_ in Avatar: Last Airbender the characters' names had Asian influence. I want to thank all the readers who have favorite, alerted, and reviewed this crossover fic._


	3. Life in the Fire Nation

_For this chapter, Satoshi (Ash) will have spent few years growing up with the Fire Nation Royal Family, improving his skills, interacting with the people around him. Enjoy for now this chapter._

* * *

It has been a few years now since Satoshi was brought up to live with the Fire Nation Royal Family by Fire Lord Azulon's request and life in the royal palace was quite interesting for everyone. Prince Zuko enjoyed his company and the two developed a brotherly bond, and Satoshi learned that even Zuko doesn't have the high skill like his prodigy sister Azula has he sure has a strong determination. About Azula, Satoshi had a high respect and care for the young girl, although she was bit of arrogant and can be quite manipulative. The two would spar most of the times and Azula would win at some times, but he would tire her out at times. Satoshi would also get to know Iroh (Zuko and Azula's uncle) who happened to be the Crown Prince and heir to the throne; Iroh would invite young Satoshi to play Pai Sho and for a cup of tea. The boy would also get to care for Princess Ursa as a mother figure since she has shown great love and compassion; both would get to feed the turtle ducks at the pond and also Satoshi's special friends Pikachu, Delvil (Houndour), and Riolu. Finally Ozai was the only who showed disdain toward the boy because he shouldn't have such great skill that equals his prodigy daughter Azula, hey that's okay Satoshi had always thought that Ozai was a bit of an asshole as well. While Azulon, he did find those times that he can be quite harsh most times but also respected as a ruler.

Right now Satoshi (now 10 years old) was having another day at the palace with his own private tutors to teach him mostly of Fire Nation history (mostly about the War), politics (at times he would sleep during those lessons), social etiquette, and also training in non bending fighting skills (swordsmanship, hand to hand), also on etiquette. At his free time when he was outside of the palace, he would meet up with interesting people on the Caldera City like for instance this guy named Shinji. Shinji is a highly skilled firebender who could be on pace to be a renowned soldier for his nation if only he could control his emotions much more instead of letting them get the best of him. Satoshi has seen Shinji being accompanied outside of classes by two powerful Poke partners like Satoshi does- one is a fire type human shaped duck billed creature with two cannon like arms named Booburn (Magmortar) and the other is an electric creature with yellow and black striped body and with a lightning attack that will shock you up to more than 10,000 volts and it was named as Elekible (Electivire). Shinji learned his bending from his 5 years old from his Booburn and other instructors. Unfortunately the lightning for Shinji was a hard task for him since he couldn't make it work.

At the palace, Satoshi was in his firebending lessons and at times he would launch his aura attacks. A gray haired tutor Hwang was satisfied with the boy's improvement and told "Well done young boy, no wonder we got such recommendation from Lord Azulon; you could become a high ranked officer in the Army or Fire Navy." Satoshi just laughed, "I do what I can to make the old man feel better." The tutor ignored and then replied to him "Listen Satoshi, the reason for your training is to improve your fighting to a top notch and you will end up playing an important role for the war some way. Now remember your proper breath control that is the strength in firebending." Satoshi nodded and then bowed to his instructor for another lesson ended.

After that he went to the garden where he would go to pond to feed the turtle ducks and in the nick of time two of his friends Pikachu and the bipedal blue dog Riolu coming to the garden to greet him, and he was as glad to see them as well. Satoshi asked to them, "Pikachu, Riolu how have you been?" Both responded with a happy tone implying that they were happy to spend time with their human friend and master as well. Then out comes Princess Ursa with her son young Prince Zuko (now he was 11 years) with some bread. "Satoshi would you like to feed the turtle ducks with us, and I even have enough for your two friends with you while Delvil is having a rest in your room." Satoshi replies, "Thank you Princess Ursa and also you Zuko." Satoshi and Princess Ursa started to feed the turtle ducks with a caring nurture by just throwing smaller pieces. Then Zuko wanted to do something fun, "Hey mom would you like to see how Azula feeds to the turtle ducks?" Zuko threw his entire bread in such reckless way to the younger ducklings almost getting hurt, and then the mother turtle duck retaliated by swimming toward the young prince and bit him his leg. Zuko cried a bit in pain due to that.

"Owww! Stupid turtle duck why did she do that for?"

"Well man, you threw the bread in such rash way to the mother's ducklings and she retaliated in their defense. Revenge is sweet Zuko", stated Satoshi.

"Like Satoshi said, that's the way of the mothers. If you mess with their babies they will bite you back," Princess Ursa scolded playfully to her son Zuko and then three were having a nice laugh.

"I am going inside", said Zuko.

"Okay Zuko", said Satoshi.

On other part of the garden, two girls were cartwheeling and one of them was Azula wearing a small crown (9 years) on her topknot as status of being princess. Azula almost did well with her cartwheel but stumbled at the last moment and fell over; while the other girl was light brown haired and dressed in pink clothes effortlessly did her cartwheel with such grace and elegance. Azula was a bit jealous that the other girl was better than her that she shoved her to the floor.

"Aww, Azula", the light brown haired girl said to the young princess who just shoved her just for retaliation.

"Ty Lee, it was just for fun don't be uptight", the princess said to her now named friend.

"Okay I believe your words Azula", Ty Lee said to the princess. Then the two girls looked to see a 10 year old girl with two hair styled buns resting under a tree. She had a bored kind of look on her face until she saw Princess Ursa walking with two the boys Satoshi and Zuko walking on each side (Satoshi on the left and Zuko on her right side) and she was constantly watching Zuko with great interest and then turning away shyly while blushing. Azula saw this and then said, "So you like my older brother Zuzu, am I right Mai?

The now named Mai said nervously to Azula, "I… I don't know what you're talking Azula." Azula knew that was a lie and just replied to her 'friend', "Oh don't worry about that." Mai went back to staring Zuko and Azula turned to Ty Lee and said in a mischievous way "Watch this." Ty Lee giggled because she knew what her friend was planning in certain.

Azula ran towards her mother and said, "Mom can you get Zuko or Satoshi to play with us we need equal teams for a game?"

Zuko gets a bit angry, "I'm not doing any cartwheels at all Azula."

Azula gets annoyed and replies to her elder brother, "You won't have to. Cart wheeling is not a game, dum dum."

Zuko said, "I don't care. I have other things to do right now."

Just then Satoshi told to his partner to return inside and they did so. The boy turned to the prince and said, "Zuko, you don't have to whine that much. I will play with your sister Azula and you can return inside so you can have some private time for yourself." Azula then interjected, "I have a better idea why don't you two play with us it'll be more fun. Zuko we are brother and sister; and it is important for us to get along. Satoshi on the other hand, I have really grown to respect and care about you as well. Don't you think so mom?"

Ursa said, "Azula is right about this. Go on play with them."

Ty Lee got in front of Satoshi and hugged him, "Hi Satoshi, it's really great for you to play with us." Satoshi returned the embrace and replied to the acrobat girl "Same for me Ty Lee." Then Ty Lee petted both Pikachu and Riolu and both greeted happily to the girl in front of them.

Then Azula instructed everyone on how to play her "game". "Listen this is quite simple all you got to do is to knock the apple from Mai's head. To make this more fun Satoshi and I will do a double fire blast on the apple." Satoshi and Azula then launched a double fire blast from their fingertips on the apple that was on Mai's head. Then Zuko ran to knock the apple, but he tripped over her and they fall over the fountain ending soaking wet. Azula saw this and laughed totally at that moment, "See I told you it would work." Ty Lee giggled at this scene, "Awww, they're so cute together." Satoshi had a small laugh and teased both Mai and Zuko "I agree. You two look like a sweet couple to me." Zuko angrily went back to the house, while Mai got annoyed by that prank and said, "You three are such… aughh."

Princess Ursa was in the doorway for a message to her children, "I have a message from General Iroh. Zuko, why are your clothes soaking wet?" Zuko replies, "Girls are crazy, and Satoshi laughed at my expense."

Ursa then went to Satoshi and said, "What happened right now?" The boy just answered, "Zuko just tripped himself over Mai, and both fell over the fountain getting soaking wet. I thought it was fun, and besides Zuko needs to lighten up a bit. Still I am sorry for the prank I participated in it." Ursa nodded and understood the situation and then told him to go inside for a message from General Iroh. Satoshi was kind of glad for hearing that; Iroh is a great strategist coming from his time of playing Pai Sho, had a nice sense of humor, and a powerful firebending master. Back inside the kids are hearing Iroh's message while Ursa reads it. Apparently, that Ba Sing Se had such a magnificent view as everyone said and that he wanted his family to come to see it one day if his army didn't burn the city down to the ground first.

The kids even Satoshi laughed at his joke, and then Ursa gives some gifts to Zuko, Azula, and Satoshi.

"For Zuko, my nephew, this is a pearl dagger as a token from the general who surrendered when we breached through the outer wall; you'll notice its inscription in both sides of the dagger," said Ursa as she gave her son's gift.

Zuko read the inscriptions of his dagger, "Made in Earth Kingdom and Never give without a fight."

"Satoshi, you have become a fond member of our family and I have such respect for you. I have sent you few scrolls for you to study each of the fighting styles of the other bending nations plus that rare aura scroll", Ursa read aloud about Satoshi.

"That's awesome. I always wanted to know about the different bending styles besides firebending", said an enthusiastic Satoshi.

"While for Azula, a new friend wearing the latest Earth Kingdom fashion."

Azula received her gift with complete disdain, since it was just a doll and stuck out her tongue showing her complete disgust. "If uncle doesn't come back; I think this puts our father as heir to the throne." Satoshi replied, "I don't think it will happen, besides the old man (reference to Azulon) is still in great health and your father is the second born." Zuko replied if she would like that their cousin Lu Ten wished their father died. Azula stated "I still think dad would be better Fire Lord than the Royal Tea Loving Kookiness." Azula then burned maliciously her doll.

(Days Later)

The royal family got news that Iroh's son Lu Ten was killed in the fronts and everyone was sad about the news. Also, Iroh felt broken down and ordered to abandon the siege of Ba Sing Se. Princess Ursa then came with a message for the children to come to see Fire Lord Azulon's throne room for a demonstration. "Fire Lord Azulon, can't we just call him grandfather his age doesn't make him look like the all powerful Fire Lord he was in his youth", Azula remarked. "Azula… what is wrong with that child?"

The kids were in the throne room and now Prince Ozai was making a quiz about the Fire Nation history. "Now tell me how Fire Lord Sozin obtained his victory on the Battle of Han Tui?" Zuko struggles in the answer, Satoshi knew it of course but he just yawned, and finally Azula was being smug with her overconfidence. "Great grandfather Sozin won it because," Zuko said unsure because he was choking. Azula then said the answer, "Because even though he was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages, soon the enemies' resources were scarce and he burned them into a crisp in a matter of seconds." Ozai was pleased at his daughter for answering the correct answer.

Now came a display of firebending, Azula came in and showed off her flawless technique and firing small blasts from her fingertips with a high precision. Azula was that good, and Ozai even had a slight smile on his face. "She's a true prodigy just like her grandfather for whom she's named," said Ozai referring to his father. Azula bragged to her older brother, "You'll never catch up." Satoshi then was next and he did pretty well in his display including a fire aura sphere combination that was sharply executed and finishing with a back flip. Azulon cracked a small smirk of approbation. Zuko then said, "I would like to show what I have learned." Ozai hearing that frowned a bit. Zuko's bending was clumsy and he even failed at trying a move his younger sister did. Azula was laughing at her brother's failure, while Ursa went to comfort her son. "I failed again," said Zuko sadly. Satoshi replied, "You just need to keep trying. Don't give up Zuko." Ursa nodded and agreed with Satoshi's words, "I enjoyed watching you. That's who you are Zuko someone who never gives up."

Fire Lord Azulon from his throne then said, "I think I have had enough from this. Prince Ozai, what is it that you want?" Ozai replied, "Father, as you can see and have realized that with Lu Ten gone the bloodline ends with Iroh. Also my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will come home." Azulon asked, "Can you just tell me what you want?" Ozai replied, "Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. My children are healthy and alive as well. I am your humble servant and for our nation. Use me." Azulon hearing such talk raised his voice and got angered, "You dare to suggest that I betray Iroh? After the demise of his only son. I think Iroh has suffered enough, but your punishment has just begun. _The flames surrounding the throne had risen higher due to the ruler's anger. Meanwhile, Azula, Zuko, and Satoshi heard the conversation, and Zuko ran back to his room before the end of it. Satoshi felt anger at hearing such sneaky thing coming from Ozai, so he returned to his bedroom before the very end of it. Azula was being herself by hearing all of it._

(Later)

Zuko was trying to sleep, but then Azula came to mock him in a sing song voice "Dad is going to kill you; (then resumed in a normal tone) really he is going to." Zuko said, "Nice try. I don't believe that." Azula said, "If you say so, I'm telling you what I heard. Grandfather said that dad's punishment should fit his crime. You must know the pain of losing a first born son by sacrificing your own. Zuko responded to her by saying that she was a liar. Azula replied in return that he could be put in adoption so a nice Earth Kingdom family can take care of him. Zuko was in disbelief because he knows his father is not the nicest person in the world, but he would not do that to him. Fortunately, Princess Ursa entered and to have a talk with her daughter.

Zuko was sleeping peacefully and then heard a noise coming from his door, his mother Ursa entered his room, but since he was asleep couldn't be very sure. Ursa was wearing a cape and hooded over her head to whisper a few last words. "Zuko, my love, please listen to me, I want you to know that everything I've done was to protect you. Also, that no matter how hard things turn out to be, I want you to always remember who you are?" With that Ursa gave a final hug to her son. Then she retreated from the bed chamber, while Zuko went back to sleep.

As Ursa was walking down the hallway to go to who knows where, someone spotted her from behind.

"Ursa, what are you doing?"

It was the young Satoshi who saw her walking. Ursa told Satoshi of her reason to be going out and she whispered some few words and to understand the situation she went through. Satoshi just asked, "Are you sure that you did this for protecting Zuko from Ozai? Was there not another way?" Ursa replied no. Satoshi responded to the now departing Princess Ursa, "I want you just to know that I will not hold a grudge on you. Just take care and bless the spirits of fire to guide you on your journey." Ursa was having some tears on her face and gave the young boy a final hug, "Satoshi if anything, I want you to say that I have grown to care for you as if you were my child. Promise me that you will always be who you are and use your skills to protect those who are dear to you not to hurt them indiscriminately." Satoshi nodded and returned the embrace to Ursa. Satoshi's last words to himself, "I'll miss you Princess Ursa." The boy returned to his chamber.

The next morning Zuko wakes up and finds his sister playing with his dagger just then she was mocking him as always, "Who's going to make me mom? One more thing grandfather passed away." Zuko cringed "You're sick Azula." Zuko went to the garden and found his father outside and when he asked about his mother there was no response at all.

Later everyone attended Azulon's funeral all dressed in white robes including the aforementioned children and the Fire Sages were conducting the event in which detailed Azulon's accomplishments until the moment of truth, the sages read his will which recited that his dying 'wish' was to be succeeded by his second son Ozai. The sage put the golden flame crown on his topknot and recited the phrase, "Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" Everyone bowed to the new ruler. Zuko's expression was of fear, Azula was smirking, and Satoshi (who was at Zuko's side) maintained a stern expression on his face and his eyes closed. Satoshi had a bad feeling about Ozai's ascension, but he kept it to himself and just bowed to not raise suspicions.

(Some time later)

In the royal palace, Ozai now as Fire Lord had an important war meeting concerning strategies with his generals, admirals, and his counselors all of that happening in his war chamber. On the hallway, Zuko had a look of determination to demonstrate his worth to his father the Fire Lord. He was going in until the guards stopped him and denied the pass. Zuko commanded to the guards, "Let me in." Iroh was just walking nearby along with Satoshi (who was now 12 years) asked to his nephew, "Prince Zuko, what is going on here?" Zuko replied, "I wanted to go into the war chamber, but the guards won't let me pass." Then Zuko noticed his young friend Satoshi alongside his uncle, "Satoshi, what are you doing?" Satoshi replied "It happens that your uncle invited me to the war meeting to discuss battle plans against some 'troublesome' Earth Kingdom battalion." Zuko asked, "What? I am the Crown Prince, and I should be part of this." Iroh responded to his nephew's impatience, "There is no need for you to be in there." Satoshi continued, "Besides the meeting will end up boring anyway. I'll just go in there as an excuse to take a nap." Zuko tried one more time, "If I'm going to rule this nation one day don't you think that I need to learn as much as I can." Oh yeah, Satoshi before coming to the war meeting told Pikachu, Riolu, and Delvil (Houndour) to play outside in the garden.

"Very well, you and Satoshi can both come in but as long as you promise to keep quiet these old generals can be quite sensitive you know," said Iroh to both boys.

Satoshi and Zuko bowed thankfully to the veteran general, and the three went into the war chamber to hear the latest meeting.

(Inside the war chamber)

A creepy general named Bujing started to lay out plans for his fellow officers of the army to watch. There was also a middle aged man with big sideburns with a smug look on his face he was a part of the Fire Navy. His name is Zhao, an eager officer of the Fire Navy and right now he is captain. Zhao has been getting good praises from Lord Ozai, but to some people he is an arrogant asshole with a short fuse.

Anyway the creepy general stated to everyone present about his plans for victory in the big table there was laid out map of the whole Avatar world and started, "Here in this area is concentrated t a dangerous Earth Kingdom battalion; their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors are the toughest bunch to beat. So I recommend the 41st division."

An older military officer said, "The 41st is entirely new recruits. Do you really expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion? These youngsters have barely any fighting experience at all."

That same general with a devious smirk responded, "Of course not. They will be just a distraction, while we mount an attack from the rear and decimate them. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

Satoshi and Zuko were astonished at hearing such a cowardly and cruel plan. To use young soldiers as expendable is an insane and dishonorable way. Satoshi was almost going to voice out his opinion but remembered to keep quiet; Zuko on the other hand speaks out his voice. "You can't use those soldiers for a sacrifice just like that. They love and defend our nation, how can you possibly betray them?" Admirals and generals were silent after Prince Zuko's outburst. The flames surrounding the throne went higher, and then the Fire Lord angrily said to his son, "You have spoken out of turn against a general and this was an act of complete disrespect. My decision for your outburst is an Agni Kai in 30 minutes."

Zuko confidently said, "I accept. I am not afraid." The onlookers just thought that this boy had just sealed his fate.

(Caldera City)

Satoshi couldn't believe that Zuko was the one who spoke out of turn and be told to participate in an Agni Kai. He was clearing his thoughts of what happened in the meeting when he was interrupted by people he knew very well. "Hey you", said a purple haired teen with black eyes. "Shinji", said Satoshi. "I heard that you were in the Fire Lord's war meeting. And someone spoke out of turn is that right?" Satoshi told him on how he and Zuko got in the meeting and the details and that the princes made the mistake to speak out of turn so now he will be participating in Agni Kai. "The prince must have kept his opinions to himself", said Shinji in a cold statement. Satoshi replied, "I kind of agree with you, but I didn't like the idea of using rookie soldiers as bait. I think it was betrayal to those soldiers who will be sent out to death for nothing just for an ambush against an Earth Kingdom battalion." Then a young girl with dark red hair with red eyes wearing a traditional Fire Nation armor said to both, "Still an Agni Kai just for speaking out of turn was not necessarily for a situation. I don't agree the idea of using people as expendable because it's such a cruel idea, but the prince should have maintained quiet during the meeting." "Thanks for your words Nozomi, now I have to go to the arena for the Agni Kai," said Satoshi to his two acquaintances. Nozomi and Shinji told him to wait since they were coming too. Satoshi accepted the idea.

Satoshi, Shinji, and Nozomi also found Ty Lee and Mai on their way back and the two young noble girls were horrified after hearing of Zuko's Agni Kai. The two young girls were told to not enter the arena and stay outside.

(Indoor arena back at the palace)

Important citizens were at the arena to watch a slaughter because their prince had to commit a terrible mistake like speaking out of turn. Admirals, generals, members of the navy were in attendance for this event. Satoshi, Shinji, and Nozomi made in time to watch the Agni Kai.

The duel was about to start and in the ring were both Prince Zuko and a mysterious opponent who was covered in his robes. Zuko turned around to fight his opponent who he thought was the general he spoke against. To Zuko's surprise and also of everyone in attendance, the opponent was not an old general but the Fire Lord himself! The prince would have to duel his own father.

Just starting the duel, Zuko got scared and immediately was on his knees to beg for mercy. "Please father I just had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I am sorry for speaking out of turn." His father responded to that statement, "You will fight for your honor." Zuko begged more and responded, "Don't do this. I am your loyal son." Ozai now was angrier at watching his son beg for mercy and just commanded, "Rise and fight Prince Zuko!"

Zuko now felt tears coming from his eyes and pleaded one more time, "I won't fight you." Ozai has had enough of his son's impudence and said, "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher." The unthinkable happened then, Ozai launched a finishing blast of fire directly to the face of an unwilling Zuko and the prince could just scream to the intense pain he was feeling by having his face burned. People in the crowd had mixed reactions. Azula, Zhao, and members of the military were smirking at watching Zuko suffer that much; while few like Satoshi, Iroh, and Nozomi couldn't watch the horrible scene, so they closed their eyes and looked away. Shinji was neutral about this.

(A day later)

Zuko was just resting in the infirmary and his left eye was bandaged due to the shocking news that he had from 1st to 3rd degree burns on his left eye including the eye. He was feeling angry and sad due to the horrible experience he felt the day before. He then went to get some rest to block those images from his head but to not avail.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Ozai gave a shocking decision about Zuko's punishment to his older brother Iroh, "My decision is that Prince Zuko will be banished indefinitely from the mainland, also his birthright and claim to the throne will be revoked." Iroh could not believe his younger brother's decision to exile his own son just for a petty crime of speaking out of turn. Then again Iroh was not surprised that Ozai would do such things to prove his point. Ozai then continued his decision, "Prince Zuko will be banished unless he accomplishes an impossible task… to capture the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Nation. Only then he can return with his honor restored." Iroh thought, "_That is impossible since the Avatar has been disappeared for almost 100 years and the probality to find is really scarce_." Iroh then made a request to let him accompany Zuko in his journey and to Iroh's surprise Ozai accepted.

"Are you okay with this Ozai?"

"Why not Iroh, after all I'm sure that the now banished prince may need company and a harsh lesson in respecting others. Also I'll provide him a ship and a crew of my choice."

Iroh after that bowed begrudgingly to his brother Ozai. Iroh then went to tell to his nephew about the bad news that they'll await him.

Iroh went to the corridor and found young Satoshi outside the infirmary. Satoshi greeted the retired general "Hello General Iroh." Iroh likewise said, "Hello Satoshi." After greeting, Iroh told Satoshi about Zuko's punishment and the condition he has to return home. Satoshi being astonished was an understatement; he felt incredulous about the Fire Lord's request for a 13 year old boy. "That is an insane request from the Lord himself. He is practically sending his own son to doom, especially since the Avatar has disappeared for almost a hundred years. No one knows if he is alive or not." Iroh just told to Satoshi that if it is about the one last hope for Zuko to finally be accepted by his father the Fire Lord he will do it. Satoshi replied, "I know general. Zuko won't give up that easily as long as he is determined to restore his honor in his father's eyes." Iroh then asked "Satoshi, would you like to join in our journey. Zuko may need some help even if believes he can do this alone." Satoshi took a moment to decide and finally said, "It'll be an honor to join you. Besides it could be such an experience to know the other nations."

The door was opening and then came out a Prince Zuko with his left eye bandaged. The scar will never be cured by healers, and unfortunately Zuko will live with this shame for a long time. Zuko wanted nothing in this moment to regain his honor and his father's acknowledgment. He became sad when he heard about his banishment, but he became glad when he heard that his father would restore his honor if he captures the Avatar and brings him back to the Fire Nation.

Satoshi told Pikachu, Riolu, and Delvil to accompany and they accepted to go along with him. Now Satoshi, his Poke partners, Iroh, and Zuko all went to the harbor and they saw the ship in which Ozai provided to Zuko. The ship was small and with a simple engine room and a simple catapult. This ship could have been one of the older warship models since it was pretty antique. Satoshi on getting rid of a son he doesn't like much at all.

Satoshi, Iroh, and the recently banished prince look at the Fire Nation homeland for the last time then they got into the ship for the start of their journey to accomplish the impossible.

**

* * *

**

This is all for now. I have had so much going on, including a small writer's block. Starting next chapter, the events will take place to the South Pole. Other characters will appear soon. R&R and don't be afraid in giving constructive critics.


	4. Boy in the iceberg

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

_Stories have been told about old days. Times of peace and prosperity. When the Avatar maintained balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. That all changed when the Fire Nation declared war on the world. Only the Avatar who is the master of all 4 elements could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him the most he mysteriously banished._

_A century has passed and the Fire Nation is almost on the brink of victory in this war. Men of the Southern Water Tribe went to the Earth Kingdom to help in the fight against the Fire Nation leaving two Water Tribe teens Sokka and his sister Katara in taking care of their village. Most people believed that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle has broken, but Katara hasn't lost hope. She still believes that the Avatar will indeed return to save the world._

South Pole

On a cold day in the South Pole there lies the Southern Water Tribe. Two young teens were on canoe fishing for dinner.

The two teens were named Sokka and Katara, two siblings from the Southern Tribe. Katara is a young pretty girl with brown hair, dark skin, and with stunning blue eyes. Also she wears a necklace which it means a lot to her. Sokka is Katara's elder brother by 1 year only. He had also brown hair which he wore it in which he calls a 'Warrior's wolf tail', with light blue eyes.

Sokka was holding a spear in his hand, and he could feel that fish was nearby. "I am going to catch a fish for dinner; it's not getting away from me this time", he said to Katara. "Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish." Katara was a bit skeptical, since her brother is not exactly the best hunter. Then she looked down and saw a fish in the water; then she took out her gloved hand to make a special techinique on the water where the fish was. She made a bubble sphere of water holding the fish in it.

"Sokka look", said Katara to her brother.

"Shh. Katara you're going to scare the fish away. Mmm, I can already smell him cooking."

"But Sokka I caught one", said Katara frantically while she was holding the fish trapped in the water sphere she made. In a moment, Sokka hit the bubble sphere with rear part of his spear and the bubble popped, releasing the fish back into the sea, and getting him and his sister soaking wet.

Katara yelled, "Hey!"

Sokka got annoyed at this and asked to Katara, "Why is it that every time that you play with your magic water I get soaked?"

Katara replies, "It is not magic. It's waterbending, and it's a…" Sokka interrupts by saying, "It's an ancient art unique to our culture blah, blah, blah." Then he says, "Look all I'm saying is that if I had powers like those I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Katara teases, "You're calling me weird. Well I'm not the one who makes muscles every time I see my reflection." Sokka was just doing that, and then he stops and directs a glare at her.

The canoe then felt trapped by a fast current. Sokka started paddling away to keep from crashing into the icebergs. "Look out!" Katara yelled to her brother. The current then became stronger with their canoe in collision course between two chunks of ice.

"Go left, Go left," Katara screamed to her brother. The canoe then crashed, and the two siblings then were left stranded on an ice platform.

"You call that left."

"You don't like my steering. Maybe you could have waterbended out of danger."

"So it's now my fault."

"I knew it I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara got angry after hearing such words coming from him and shot a glare at him. "You are the most sexist, idiotic, immature, nut brained jerk. I'm embarrassed to be related to you." While Katara was angrily replying to Sokka, he heard some cracks coming from a big iceberg behind them. She seems to be waterbending with intense rage.

She then continued, "Ever since mom died, I've been taking care of the shores, while you goof around playing soldier." Sokka tries to calm down and tell about the iceberg, "Ahh Katara." Katara still continues, "I even wash your clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you. Not pleasant!" Sokka tries to tell her about the iceberg, "Katara settle down!" Katara then said, "No, I'm done helping you out. From now on you're on your own!" With that she finally broke the iceberg which finally caught her attention.

"Okay. Now you've gone from weird to completely freakish," said Sokka to a surprised Katara.

"Did I just do that?"

"Yup, congratulations sis"

Suddenly a blue light shines below the water catches their attention. Then out on the water to the surface appears a big iceberg which shines bright blue.

Inside the iceberg, there are two figures trapped. One of them looks like a mystical creature which is big and weighed around 10 tons, while the other one looked like a small boy and bald with red and yellow clothes.

The boy then started to open his eyes a bit. "He's alive! We have to help." She then borrows Sokka's club.

"Katara get back here. We don't even know what that thing is," says Sokka. He then goes after his sister to where the big iceberg was. Katara started clubbing as hard as she could on the iceberg. Then one last hit, the iceberg cracked and the frozen iceberg bursts a gust of air that blows them away. Within the iceberg, a light blue pillar of energy shoots upward to the sky. Tigerseals, a few Mamoswines, and few other creatures roared for that moment. Sokka, Katara, and the creatures are not only ones to witness this spectacle.

A small Fire Nation boat

Not far from here, a teenage boy wearing a red and black armor with streamlined shoulders was watching the blue light pillar from his boat. His head is mostly shaved and there was a patch of hair tied in a ponytail. His most prominent feature was a burn scar in his left eye. He is recognized as the banished prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko now at 16 years old.

"Finally", said Zuko.

"Uncle, do you know what this means", Zuko asked to an older man with grey hair. The grey haired man was Iroh; brother to the current Fire Lord, retired general and uncle to Zuko. Iroh said, "That I won't finish my game." Zuko replies to his uncle, "No, it means that my journey is coming to an end. That light came from an incredibly, powerful source. It has to be him." On the ship, there was another young man aboard. He had black raven hair in a messy style, brown eyes, two z shaped marks in both cheeks, and also was wearing a smaller, and leaner version of the red and black armors everyone was wearing.

The young boy was just shaking his head and said, "Not this again. He says that every time he is sure that we have found the target. What do you say Pikachu, Riolu, and Delvil?" A yellow mouse with red cheeks and a thunder shaped tail that was on the boy's right shoulder which was named Pikachu. There was a small blue bipedal jackal dog on the boy's left shoulder which was Riolu. The black hound with dark and fire abilities was on the ground on the boys' side. The three creatures seem to understand their master perfectly and silently agreed with what he said.

The young man with spiky raven hair said now to the prince, "Listen, my prince. We have been through this for almost three years, and still we haven't found the mystical being." Zuko now responds to the young man, "Listen Satoshi. This time I am sure that we will find him. My sources are not wrong this time." The now named Satoshi just nodded and had to believe in Zuko's words; meanwhile Iroh was playing a card game while listening to Zuko and Satoshi's talk now says something, "Listen about that energy light I think that it could be just the celestial lights. I don't want you to get excited for nothing. How about if both of you relax and enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" He says those last words in a calm and soothing voice.

Zuko got angry and responded, "I don't need any calming tea. I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light." A helmsman nodded to the prince's command and headed to a new course.

Back with Sokka and Katara, the bald kid with blue arrow tattoos steps out of the iceberg. Katara saw that kid's tattoos glowing light blue just like the celestial light they saw. The glowing eventually ends, and the kid falls over in Katara's arms. Sokka then starts to poke the boy with blunt part of his spear on his head repeatedly. Katara exclaimed at her brother, "Stop that!" Sokka just stopped poking the kid's head.

Just then the bald kid was opening his eyes and saw the first person who happens to be Katara. He saw that the girl was really beautiful with pretty blue eyes.

The boy then whispers to the girl. "Come closer. I need to tell you something."

Katara says, "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something," says the boy.

"Say what you need to tell me."

The boy then wakes up completely and asks, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Katara was surprised to see him alright and then said, "Sure, I guess."

The bald kid then floats back to his feet while trying to find out where he was now, "What's going on here?" Sokka points his spear at the supposedly suspect, "You tell us. How did you get in the ice? Why aren't you frozen?" The bald kid responds, "I'm not sure."

The boy then heard a loud yawn behind him and it was the large creature that was trapped inside the iceberg with him. "Appa! Wake up boy." The giant furry creature heard those words and woke up to give him a lick. "You're okay buddy."

Sokka then asks, "What is that thing?" The boy says, "That's Appa, my flying bison." Sokka being a bit skeptical responded, "Yeah right," he points a finger at Katara, "and that's Katara my flying sister."

Appa sneezes and shoots snot all over to Sokka. Sokka just gets covered by bison snot and frantically tries to remove it, while Katara was laughing a bit with her brother's misfortune.

The bald boy then says, "Don't worry. It'll wash out." Then he asks to both siblings, "So do you guys live around here?" Katara was going to answer, but her brother beat her to it. Sokka then says with a small hint of distrustfulness, "Don't answer to that. Did you see that crazy blue light beam coming from him? I'm sure that he was giving a signal to the Fire Navy."

Katara says sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I am pretty sure that he is a Fire Navy spy? You can tell by the nasty, evil look in his eyes." The boy just gave an innocent and goofy smile to both Water Tribe siblings. She says then, "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You didn't tell us your name."

"I'm ah-ahh-Ahhchooo." The boy sneezed when he was about to tell his name and flew really high, and then he landed softly on the snow. "I'm Aang."

Sokka was shocked and said to the boy named Aang, "Unbelievable. You just sneezed and flew 10 feet high in the air."

"Really it felt higher than that like around 17 to 20 ft high at least."

Katara responds to this surprisingly, "You're an airbender."

"Sure am."

Sokka can't believe all the crazy events that just happened to him in just one day and replies to all this, "Okay this is wack. Giant light beams, flying bisons, and airbenders. I think I have Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going back home where things are normal and make sense." Sokka tries to return home, but he remembers that he and his sister are stranded with no canoe. Aang then suggests an idea, "If you want to, Appa and I can give you a ride to your village."

"We'd love to," says Katara approvingly. "Oh no, I am not going to ride that fluffy snot monster," says Sokka. Katara then teases him, "So are you going to wait until other monster comes to give you a lift before you know freeze to death." Sokka tries a comeback, but he realized he had no choice.

"Okay first time fliers hold on tight!" Aang now called to his flying bison, "Appa, yip yip!" The flying bison prepares for liftoff then jumps as if going to fly, but it lands on the water and starts swimming.

Sokka says sarcastically and unimpressed, "Wow. That was some ride."

"Appa is just tired that's all. A good rest and he will be soaring through the skies you'll see." Aang looks a bit to Katara with a smile on his face. Katara was now noticing Aang's look on her and asks, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Aang stops staring at her and responds, "Oh I was smiling."

The three are continuing riding to the village on Appa's back.

_Night time Fire Nation ship_

Zuko was on deck observing and then comes Iroh to accompany him.

Iroh says, "I am going to bed now." Then he makes a long yawn and continues, "Yeah. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need to sleep. Look even if you're right and the Avatar is indeed alive you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Zuko then says with a mixture of anger and determination, "Because their honor wasn't at stake on the Avatar's capture, mine is on the line. His century of playing hide and seek is over." Iroh replies, "Just try to not be up so late. Satoshi is in his bed getting his sleep."

Satoshi is in his bedroom which was between Iroh's and Zuko's bedroom quarters. He was sleeping peacefully after a hard work. Pikachu, Riolu, and Delvil were sleeping along with their friend and master in the bed. What no one knew at this moment is that Satoshi was going to have a dream which could tell him about his future destiny.

(Dreamscape)

_Satoshi is walking inside his mind and starts to be a bit confused. "Why am I inside my mind?" Satoshi continued to walk until he saw an astounding creature over him. It was a rainbow colored phoenix although it had a few dragon characteristics, and at the moment it speaks to the young man in front._

"_Hello there young firebender," says the mystical phoenix._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Ho-oh. I have been among humans for centuries watching over them and their actions. I am here to tell you that in a not so distant future you will encounter the Avatar."_

"_Watching over humans for what HO-OH?"_

_HO-OH said, "I have been here since centuries to watch over humans, especially the last 100 years since Fire Lord Sozin started this war against the 3 other nations. In the old days, I was considered along with the dragons as one of the original firebenders."_

"_You must be considered a deity to the Fire Nation. So why you appear in front of me?"_

"_Even though I am a symbol to the Fire Nation, I do not highly approve their actions to the rest of the nations in causing war. What about you?"_

_Satoshi said, "To be honest I am not so sure this war is for the better of the world either. It has caused pain and suffering for everyone, but the current ruler, Fire Lord Ozai, believes this is for the best no matter the cost."_

"_I see. Listen I must go for now, but we will see each other next time. Soon you will learn of your true destiny."_

"_So long HO-OH."_

_(End dream) _

Satoshi wakes up a bit and sees his three Poké partners still sleeping. The dream he had felt real, but he would worry about that in other time so he went back to sleep.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were riding in Appa which was swimming in the Southern waters. Sokka was taking a nap in Appa's saddle. Then Katara took the time to look in front of her new friend to ask a question. Aang was also looking at her.

"Hey," says Katara to the airbender.

"Hey, What are you thinking of," asked the airbender.

"I was wondering well you being an airbender and all. Did you ever get to know what happened to the Avatar?"

Aang flinched a bit at hearing this but remained calm then said, "No, I haven't. I mean I knew some people who met him, but not me sorry."

Katara replies, "That's okay. Good night."

Aang says, "Good night." Aang then looks away, with a hint of fear in his expression as if he has lied about what he said.

Aang dreams of something that possibly happened to him in the past when he and his flying bison Appa were trapped in a storm. Aang and Appa struggle against the strong currents unitl they lose consciousness until he was hearing Katara's voice waking him up.

"Aang, Aang!" He wakes up from the dream and gasps a bit. Aang asks, "Where am I?" "You're in our village. I am going to introduce you to our people."

"Okay I'll be out in a few moments." Aang then puts on again his clothes as Katara is now looking amazed at his airbender tattoos. Then she comically pulls him outside.

The Southern Water Tribe was much smaller compared to other places and their people consisted mostly of mothers and young children. It is of the mostly ravaged places due to the war.

Katara introduces her new friend, "Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village this is Aang." Aang bows friendly and respectfully to them, but some back away.

"Why they are all looking at me that way? Did Appa sneeze on me or are they afraid?"

Then on the scene appears an older woman who looked mostly like Katara and also wears blue coat like the rest of Water Tribe citizens. The elder woman then says to Aang, "We're not afraid, but we're certainly surprised. No one has seen an airbender in over a hundred years. We all thought that they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Aang was surprised by that, "Extinct?" "Aang, this is my grandmother," Katara introduces him to the elder woman. "Call me Gran-Gran," said the elder woman.

Sokka then grabs Aang's staff and says, "Is this a weapon? You can't stab anyone with this thing." Aang replies, "It's not for stabbing. It is for airbending." Aang uses airbending to suck the staff back to his hands, and then he opens up the staff into a glider.

A little girl was impressed and exclaimed, "Magic trick, do it again!" Aang says, "It's not magic, it's airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Sokka being skeptical about the kid's words says, "Last time I checked humans can't fly." Aang determined to prove wrong responds to his challenge, "Check again."

Aang then jumps into the air with his glider and starts flying around and doing loops impressing everyone. He looks down to see Katara thrilled with his demonstration, and he was happy to get her attention that he got distracted just for a moment and crashed into a snow tower. Sokka exclaims, "My watchtower!"

Katara then says, "That was amazing!" Sokka is clearly annoyed by this, "Great. You're an airbender, Katara is a waterbender. The two of you can waste time all day long." Aang exclaims surprised, "You're a waterbender!" Katara giggled a bit and responds, "Sort of. Not yet." Gran Gran appears and says few things to her granddaughter, "Okay no more playing. Katara has chores to do." Katara walks away with her grandmother.

"I can't believe it. I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara try to not put your hope in that kid."

"He is special. I can feel it Gran-Gran; he must be full of wisdom." Meanwhile, Aang now had his tongue stuck to his stuff due to the cold climate and everyone giggle at that funny scene.

At the Fire Nation boat, Zuko and Satoshi were having a spar with crew members who are capable firebenders. Zuko had two members, while Satoshi sparred with other two benders. Iroh observed them. "Again", he says. Zuko blasted two fireballs which they ducked under the blasts. One of them counters with a fireball of his own, but Zuko also ducks this attack then back flipped to evade other blast coming from the other soldier. Zuko in mid-air then punches and kicks more blasts of fire, but the two soldiers blocked them.

On the other hand, Satoshi blasts smaller, faster and more accurate fireballs from his fingers without consuming a lot of energy to knock down his sparring partners and demonstrating his highly athletic ability to dodge, duck and wall jump to surprise attack them when they less expect it.

"Satoshi, good job on your performance," said Iroh to the spike haired boy. "Thanks Iroh," said Satoshi to the retired general. "Prince Zuko you need to remember this. Power in firebending comes from one's breath not the muscles. Breath becomes energy in the body; the energy extends past your limbs becoming fire," said Iroh while showing his nephew to firebend the correct way as he explained, "get it right this time." Zuko becomes impatient nad syas, "Enough. I've been drilling the whole sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready." Satoshi then says, "I don't Zuko it doesn't sound good idea to me." Iroh then continues, "Besides you're being impatient. You need to master your basics first. Drill it again." Zuko gets a bit angry and kicks a powerful fire blast that knocks out one of the crew members.

Zuko explains his reason, "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the 4 elements. I'll need more than firebending basics to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!" Iroh took a moment before nodding his decision, "Very well, but first I'm going to finish my roast duck." Zuko sighed at this.

Sokka was now giving a pep talk to his soldiers. "Now men, it's important to not show fear when facing against a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight till the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" His soldiers were just 6 year old children at least. One of the boys raised his hand and says, "I gotta pee." Sokka replies, "Listen until your fathers return from the war they're counting on you to be the men of the tribe, and that means no potty breaks." The same boy says desperately, "I really got to go." Sokka sighs at this, "Okay, who else has to go?" All the children raise their hands.

Katara goes over to her brother, "Sokka, have you seen Aang? Gran- Gran says that he has disappeared for over an hour." Then they see Aang now crawling outside a small igloo. Aang says at this, "Wow, everything freezes in here." The kids laugh at this and having fun.

Sokka groans at this, "Katara get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." The children then have more fun by using Appa as a slide, and Sokka gets angry at this. Katara didn't seem to mind this since she was happy to see them have a good time. "Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you? There's no time for fun and games with a war going on."

Aang asks, "What war?" Sokka then has an expression like saying is he serious and replies, "You're kidding right." Aang then looks and exclaims, "Penguin!" The penguin was seen and waddles away.

Katara then follows Aang to the penguin field until she found the person she was looking for. Katara and Aang then talk for a moment on how he has a way with animals. Then Katara sees Aang walking and talking like a penguin itself that makes her giggle a bit.

She then says, "Let's make a deal. I'll teach you how to catch a penguin, if you teach me how to waterbend." Aang responds, "Deal! There's one problem though, I'm an airbender not a waterbender. Isn't there a waterbender who can teach you?" Katara sadly replies, "No. You're looking at the last and only waterbender in the South Pole." Aang responds, "This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master waterbending, what about the North Pole? There should have plenty of benders who can teach you." "May be. It's just that we hadn't had contact with our sister tribe for quite a long time. It's not exactly turn around on the next glacier. It's on the other side of the world." Aang with confidence says, "You forget that I have a flying bison. Appa and I would be honored to take you to the North Pole. We're going to find you a master." Katara with a bit of uncertainty says, "I don't know. I have never left home before." "Well just think about it. In the meantime, how about teach me to catch those penguins." Katara then says in a faux teacher tone of voice, "Okay my young pupil listen carefully. Catching penguins is a sacred and ancient art. Observe."

She then takes out a small fish from her coat and tosses to Aang. In an instant, he is surrounded by many penguins. Then both Aang and Katara shoot of a snow bank, and each riding on a penguin. They speed downhill and get to snow ramps; you could clearly see they were having the time of their lives. Katara was laughing, "I haven't done this since I was a kid." "You're still a kid."

They enter through an ice tunnel. The light shined inside the tunnel from various holes making the experience surreal. The ride ends when they get out of the tunnel and land in front of a frozen ship.

Aang being curious asks, "What is that?" Katara being in front of the ship became a bit afraid and serious, "A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory to my people." Aang gets interested in this and decides to in there to check the ship inside. "Wait Aang, we're not supposed to go in there. The ship may be booby trapped." Aang replies to her, "If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear."

They enter the ship walking through dark corridors full of menacing weapons. "Katara, why are you like this about this particular ship?" Katara responds, "This ship has haunted my village ever since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." Aang was uncertain and replies, "Okay, back up. I've got friends all over the world including the Fire Nation. I've never seen a war at all." Katara asks, "Aang, how long were you been trapped in the iceberg?" Aang responds, "I don't know a few days maybe." Katara then says, "I think it must have been for a hundred years." Aang then says, "What that's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" "Well, think about it. The war is already a century old. You don't know about it because somehow you were in there the whole time. That's the only explanation."

Aang falls down after such realization, "A hundred years I can't believe it." Katara comforts her new friend, "Sorry Aang. There is a bright side to all of this." Aang smiles and says, "Yeah I did get to meet you." Katara smiles at him then says, "Let's get out of here. This ship is creepy anyways."

Aang and Katara were walking out of the ship until unexpectedly Aang trips over a wire, and a grate door drops down and closes them in. "What was that you said about the booby traps?" Then a flare shoots up to the sky and both Aang and Katara stared at it. "Oh Oh"

They saw a hole in the ceiling and Aang took Katara in his arms and he jumped outside and went back to the village. Little did they know that they were being watched.

Prince Zuko was watching them from his ship through a telescope. "The last airbender is quite agile for his age. Tell my uncle and Satoshi that I've found the Avatar." He looks at them returning to the village. "Also, that I have found his hiding place."

Satoshi was on his bedroom with his Poke-partners Pikachu, Riolu, and Delvil playing Pai-Sho until they received word from one of the crew members that Prince Zuko found the Avatar in a near Souther Water Tribe village. "So this time is for real, well we better get going." His pokemon nodded at this message. Satoshi and his friends are now running to the deck. Then the word spreads to Iroh who immediately wakes from his afternoon nap and goes to where his nephew is.

* * *

Back at the village, Aang and Katara looked up in the sky to see that the flare was still there. She had a bad feeling that both she and Aang were going to be in serious trouble for this.

They return to the village, and they see the people gathering waiting for them. The children are happy to see Aang back, but Sokka and the adults not that much instead were angry. Sokka steps forward and points accusingly to Aang, "I knew it. You signaled to the Fire Navy with that flare. You're leading them here."

"Aang didn't do anything. It was just an accident."

"Yeah we were in this ship. There was this booby trap and we kind of boobied right into it."

Gran- Gran then says after hearing this, "Katara, you shouldn't have gone in that ship. Now we could be in great danger."

Aang replies a bit downcast to this, "Don't blame Katara. She warned me about the ship, but I didn't listen to her. I convinced her to go in there. It was my fault."

Sokka voices out, "So the traitor confesses his crime. Warriors, away from enemy. The foreigner is banned from our tribe."

Katara protests against Sokka's decision, "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

"No I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him."

Katara replies, "Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see! Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time ago… fun."

Sokka retorts angrily, "Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun."

Aang says, "You should try it sometime."

Sokka yells at this, "Get out of our village!"

Katara tries to reason with her grandmother, "Grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this."

Gran-Gran unfortunately sides with Sokka, "You should have known that going to that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it is best if the airbender leaves."

Katara had enough of them being unfair to Aang and replies, "Fine! Then I'm leaving too!" She then grabs Aang's hand and says to him, "Come on Aang!"

Sokka then asks, "Where do you think you're going?" Katara responds, "To the North Pole and find a waterbender to teach me. Aang is taking me there." Aang gets confused for a moment, "I am?" Then he lightens up at the idea, "Great!"

Sokka wouldn't let his sister turn her back on her people and tries to reason before she makes a mistake she might regret, "Katara, would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family."

Aang then says, "Katara, I don't really want to come between you and family." Katara asks, "So are you leaving the South Pole? Is this a goodbye?" Aang responds, "I'm afraid so. Thank you for penguin sledding with me." Now she asks another question, "Where you will go?" Aang says, "Guess I'll go home and look for the airbenders. Gee I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years, not that I look forward to it."

Aang jumps into Appa's saddle, "It was nice knowing you." Sokka sarcastically says, "Let's see your bison fly now air boy." Aang replies to his animal guide, "Come on Appa. You can do it. Yip yip!" Sokka then snorts out, "Yeah, I thought so." Then a little girl was crying at this and runs next Katara, "Aang, don't go. I'll miss you." Aang replies to the little girl, "I'll miss you too." Aang then looks at Katara who had sad eyes by saying goodbye to her new friend. Aang snaps the reins on Appa and both now left the village. The little girl walks back sadly.

"Katara, you'll feel a lot better after you-"

Gran-Gran is interrupted by Katara, "Are you happy now? There goes my one chance to become a waterbender." Gran was left there feeling guilty for her actions.

Sokka says to his 6 year old troops, "Ok ready our defenses. The Fire Nation could be on our shores in any minute."

"But I gotta…"

"And no potty breaks!"

Aang and Appa were now resting in ice formations. He hears his pet growling about something. "Yeah, I liked her too!" Aang wakes up and watches into the sea a lone Fire Navy ship streaming into the village. Aang alarmed at this. "The village! Appa wait for me here!"

At the village, Sokka was putting his leathers, war paint, and had his club and boomerang on hand ready to defend his homeland from the Fire Nation invaders.

At the ship, Zuko and Satoshi had the attendants to help them with their battle armor. The last thing they wore was a flame helmet on their heads.

Sokka was outside his igloo and standing on top of the ice wall. Then everything started to shake. Parts of their village including the watchtower crumbled due to the loud, booming noise from outside. "Ah man."

A huge shadow was seen on the mist. "Ah man," Sokka grunts at this. The ship finally breaks through the ice wall all the way into the village. Katara sees a little child trapped in there and rescues him in the nick of time.

The bowsprit falls to the ground and Sokka moves out of the way in time to avoid being crushed. The ship reveals now the invaders. The villagers could see a two young firebenders walking down the gangplank. Sokka being stubborn charged at Zuko with his club on hand, but Zuko kicked the club out of the way, and then kicked Sokka into the snow.

Zuko, Satoshi, and the other soldiers were now in the Southern Water Tribe. The prince looked into the crowd, and he saw that the villagers are mostly mothers and children. He then announced, "Where are you hiding him?" The villagers didn't know what he was talking about. Zuko walked where he saw Katara and her grandmother. He grabbed the elder woman and then says, "He'd be about this age. Master of all 4 elements." He then returned Gran-Gran with the crowd. He produced flames over their heads and the villagers cringe in fear. "I know you're hiding him."

Satoshi took this moment to speak in a civilized way without recurring to hurting the civilians, "Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you as long as you give us the information we need. We believe that there is an airbender among you." The crowd remembered Aang at that moment as the airbender they met before banning him from their village.

Sokka gets up and says a few words, "There was an airbender here before, but he's long gone since I banned him from our village." Satoshi stunned to hear this asks to the Water Tribe, "Why would you do such thing?" Sokka responds to the new Fire Nation boy in front of him, "He was a threat to our village, and I did what I had to do to protect my people." Satoshi then says with a hint of anger and disappointment, "You are such a xenophobic and idiot boy." Sokka gets angry and then charges at Satoshi with his club, but the fire prince gets in his way and ducks his attack and flips him over his head. Then Zuko blasts a fire attack to Sokka who dodges and then throws his boomerang at Zuko. The prince slips his head away from the boomerang.

A boy tosses Sokka a spear with a cry "Show no fear!" Sokka charges now the spear at Prince Zuko who effortlessly breaks it with his fists then he snatches the spear and pokes Sokka in his head knocking him down in the snow.

Behind Zuko, the boomerang came back hitting him in the back of his head and knocking his helmet. He readjusts it and directs an angry glare at Sokka. He creates fire daggers to burn the meddling Water Tribe boy. Just then, Aang appeared in time to save everyone in time sliding with a penguin and sweeping off the prince. The children cheered by Aang's appearance before being covered by snow. They stopped for a moment, and then they cheered again.

Aang greets Sokka and Katara in his usual way, "Hey Sokka! Hey Katara"

"Hey Aang! Thanks for coming," Sokka says dryly but not so rude either.

When Aang got here he was surrounded by the firebending army, he in a swift move made an airbending blast to knock down every soldier including Satoshi and Zuko. In few moments, Zuko and Satoshi get up and get surprised with this. He was the person they were looking for. Aang asks, "Looking for me?"

Zuko says to the kid, "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

"Aang is the…?"

"No way"

Zuko takes a fighting stance and prepares to fight Aang, "I've spent years for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a kid." Aang responds to this, "Well, you're just a teenager." Satoshi laughs at this and says, "Sorry my prince. He's got a point."

Zuko starts by blasting some fire streams at Aang, who was repelling the attack with his staff by twirling it like a fan. This continued for a moment, until some of the flames were reaching the Water Tribe villagers Aang befriended in his stay. He needed to do something to protect them.

"Listen if I go with you do you promise not to hurt them."

Satoshi says at this, "We promise that they will be safe, as long as you do come with us." Zuko then replies, "I agree with him as well." A firebender then comes to grab Aang and take him to the ship.

Katara rushes forward to stop this madness and encourage Aang to not give up. "No Aang. Please don't this!"

"Don't worry Katara. Everything will be okay."

Katara started to have sad eyes now seeing being taken away. The firebenders were walking the captured Aang on the gangplank to enter the ship.

Aang then says to Katara, "Take care of Appa for until I get back."

Zuko commands to the helmsman, "Head a course to the Fire Nation I'm going home."

The bowsprit rises up to lock the ship. Aang smiles to himself as he did the right thing to protect the village, however as he saw Katara so sad and her eyes watering his smile fades as he shows to regret a bit his decision. The bowsprit closes in, and a few moments later the ship sets sail back to the Fire Nation mainland.

The village's mood was pretty downcast and somber after the Fire Nation finished their invasion. The villagers were depressed due to the fact that they discovered that the airbender Aang was the Avatar all along, and he willingly turned himself to be captured to protect them. Still life goes on and everyone started to fix their homes including the ice wall.

Katara was at the water's edge pondering at what to do now, and Sokka was carrying some materials behind her back.

"We need to go after that ship Sokka. No, we have to do this. Aang saved our village, now it's our turn to do the same."

"Katara, I…"

"Why can't you realize that he is on our side? If we don't help him then no one will. I know that you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I…"

"Katara", Sokka interrupted his sister to say something, "Are you talk all day long or are you going to come with me?" He gestures to a canoe in which it had the materials he brought.

Katara brightens up and smiles that her brother is helping her. She then goes to Sokka and hugs him which he returns the embrace.

"Get in sis. We're going to save your boyfriend," says Sokka in a teasing tone of voice.

"He's not my…"

"Whatever."

Just then Gran-Gran appears in the scene, "What do you think you're doing?" Her two grandchildren turned around and she had quite a stern look but then smiled at them. "You'll need these. A long journey awaits the both of you."

"It's been so long since I had hope, but you helped me recover it my young waterbender." Gran-Gran hugs Katara then turns to Sokka. "And you my brave warrior. Be nice to your sister." Sokka reluctantly returns his grandmother's embrace.

Gran now continues, "Aang is the Avatar. He is the world's only chance. For a reason you both found him, and now your destinies have become intertwined with his."

Sokka and Katara looked each other and accepted their new role in helping Aang. Katara looks at the canoe and says, "There's no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe." Both Sokka and Katara hear a growl from behind them and it was from Appa. Katara exclaims, "Appa!" Sokka replies curtly, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?"

At the war ship, Zuko prides himself in having the Avatar captured and soon he could have his honor restored plus his throne back. Zuko has in his hands Aang's staff and says while clutching it, "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold." He then hands the staff to his uncle Iroh then says "And take this staff to my quarters."

Iroh hands the staff to the guard next to him, "Would you mind in taking this to his quarters?" Iroh then finds Satoshi lying down on the floor. "Young Satoshi would you like to come with me for a cup of tea?" Satoshi politely denies his request, "It sounds a good invitation, but I will stay here in case anything happens." Iroh understands and accepts his decision. Satoshi feels aura of someone near him and it was the presence of his poke-partners who were waiting for their friend and master's return. "Don't worry Pikachu, Riolu, Delvil this journey is about to end now with the Avatar captures thanks to the prince." They were happy to hear that. Satoshi and his Pokemon continued to rest.

Aang was being led with the guards to the lower levels of the ship and then he says, "Well I suppose no one has ever faced an airbender before. I bet I can take on all of you with my hands tied behind my back." The guards just tell him to be quiet. By the moment they got to a door Aang takes a deep breath and blows through the hallway knocking both of his guards out.

In the sea, Sokka and Katara have been riding on Appa for around 10 to 30 minutes and the supposedly flying bison has just been swimming. "Go… fly… soar" Sokka thought the flying bison thing was just a rip off. Katara gave some encouraging words to Appa, "Please we need your help Appa. Aang also needs your help."

"Up… jump…ascends… elevate."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do. Don't you want to help Aang?"

Sokka tried to remember the words that the bald kid said to make it fly, "What were those words that kid said? Yee haw! Wahoo! Hop in! Yip yip!" Soon after hearing those words, Appa groans and flaps his tail to use its airbending powers to finally fly and take the sky. They were up high and couldn't believe it.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara became excited, but Sokka was even more that it actually worked. "He's flying! HE'S FLYING! Katara, he's…" He sees his sister smirk at him, and then he soon changes his expression to his usual self. "I mean big deal. He's flying." Sokka still was glad after all this.

Aang was racing through the corridors of the Zuko's ship. He entered through many rooms including comically on Iroh's room where he was peacefully sleeping. Aang excused himself to the general, and continued in searching his staff. Then he finally saw the last room which was left wide open and saw his staff lying there.

Aang enters the room and the next that happens is the door getting locked. He turns around and sees the Fire Prince behind him. Zuko says, "Looks like I've underestimated you."

A battle starts between Aang and Zuko. Zuko blasts some fire fists at Aang, and the airbender dodges the attacks with such ease and grace. Aang then circle walks under Zuko, and Zuko tries to hit him but it isn't working at all. Aang was using his defensive capabilities to his advantage and then forms an air sphere and rides in it like a scooter to dodge more incoming fire blasts.

He airbends a mattress, which collides to Zuko, and then he crashes him into the wall and then into the ceiling. He picks up his staff and then opens up the hatch to the bridge. He rushes then into the observation deck where freedom is awaiting him.

Aang then sees both sides if the coast is clear. The coast is clear, and Aang converts his staff to his trusty glider. He jumps from there to fly his way to freedom, but the only thing he didn't count on was on Prince Zuko waking up and jumping to grab on his leg, and then he couldn't hold on to Zuko's weight. Both crashed into the deck.

The noise from the deck was enough to make Satoshi wake up from his nap, and saw with his own eyes his friend the prince squaring off with the Avatar. He decided to join the party to make this interesting. "My prince, how about if I fight him just enough to tire him out?" Zuko says, "No, I have to this on my own. I need to restore my honor." Satoshi replies, "Then let me help you in this fight." Zuko took a moment and nodded to accept his help. This was now a two on one match and Aang was now disadvantage.

Just when they were about to battle, the three heard a growl coming from the skies. It was Appa with Katara and Sokka who came here just in time.

"Appa!"

With this distraction, both Satoshi and Zuko made a double fire blast at him who narrowly protected himself of the attack by twirling his staff to repel the fire. The attack sent Aang almost overboard, but he soon recovered and started to counter against both Zuko and Satoshi with some airbending that knocks them down. Satoshi gets up and starts to attack Aang once more with stronger fire blasts which he evades them. Then, Satoshi and Aang near each other for close combat. They fight each other relentlessly at close combat while ducking each other's strongest hits. They separate each other to recover their energy. "I must say that you fight really well for a kid. You show heart and spirit, since you're the spirit of the world," says Satoshi. Aang looks at the man he's facing to and doesn't sense any evil intention in him and asks him, "Who are you? Why you don't seem to have evil intent?" Satoshi just responds, "I am Satoshi noble warrior for the Fire Nation. The other question will have to be answered in another occasion." Just then Satoshi focuses energy from his palm to form a blue sphere which was summoned with his own aura. Satoshi fires the aura sphere and Aang was quite surprised at this that he couldn't block the attack which hits him and was again on the edge of the ship.

Zuko gets up and blasts a fire stream at Aang after which finally falls from the ship and into the water. Aang is unconscious after the hit he received from the prince and slowly sinks in the water. He was out cold and almost finished until he heard some yelling coming from the surface. It was Katara who was desperately yelling his name to no avail. She didn't want to lose the boy she just made friends and also the world's last hope for peace and balance.

Suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattoos were glowing and recovered consciousness. Aang went back to the surface and twirling himself in a cyclone of water and Aang returned to deck. With the water around him, he bended the water and unleashed it at the prince, Satoshi, and also the guards to throw them aside the ship.

Sokka and Katara watched the entire scene, and they were shocked and amazed at this. Katara asks, "Did you just see what happened?" Sokka answers, "Now, that is some waterbending."

Aang unleashed his waterbending, but then his eyes and arrows stop glowing and he faints from exhaustion. Sokka and Katara got to the ship on Appa, and they then rush to his aid.

Katara asks to the boy with a worried tone of voice, "Aang, are you okay?"

Aang nods at this although he is a bit tired, "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."

Sokka jokingly says to Aang, "Well, we couldn't let you get all the fun and glory."

"I think I dropped my staff somewhere."

"I'll get it." Sokka picks up his staff, but felt another hand grabbing it. It was Prince Zuko who grabbed the staff as well. Both went into a small tug-o-war, and then Sokka decides to pay the prince with the same chocolate by poking him in the head. Zuko loses his grip and almost falls over in the water, but he grabs himself into the anchor chain. Sokka exclaims triumphantly, "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!"

Meanwhile, Katara was being approached by firebenders and she stepped over a puddle of water and pulls a stream to waterbend at them. Instead, she bends the water at her brother Sokka. Sokka yells, "Katara!" Sokka got at least his feet frozen.

Katara then turns around and repeats the same technique which fortunately freezes them. Katara then jumps on Appa with Aang. "Sokka let's get out of here!"

Sokka says to himself, "I am just a guy with a boomerang. I just want simple things in life. I never asked for all this flying and magic." Sokka chips his frozen feet and then hops on Appa and exclaims "Yip Yip! Yip Yip!"

Iroh wakes up from his slumber and rubs his eyes after watching the giant bison fly away in the sky. Satoshi gets up after that incredible waterbending move coming from the airbender. Then Iroh sees his nephew get back on deck after almost falling of his ship, and he helps him up. Iroh, Zuko, and Satoshi look at each other and think the same thing. The three launch a triple fire blast to knock down the bison. Aang, who had recovered from his collapse, swings his staff at the big fire ball that was approaching them to create an arc of wind and deflect the fire ball to an ice cliff. Large amounts of ice fell onto the ship preventing it from moving anymore. The kids laugh at this triumphantly.

Zuko was angry at this that he let his prisoner escape; he truly underestimated him this time.

Satoshi was annoyed at this, but he can be sure that there will be another chance to defeat them.

Iroh states, "Good for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a kid." Zuko replies to his uncle, "This kid just did this. I underestimated him; it won't happen again. Dig this ship out and then follow them." But his crew was still frozen. "As soon as you're finished with that."

Satoshi said, "Well today was not our day, but we will get them next time."

It was sunset and Aang and his new friends were flying on Appa. Aang knew what was going to happen next.

Katara asks Aang, "How did you do that… with the water? It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, like a true waterbending master."

"I don't know. I just did it."

Katara and Sokka were looking at him to find out the answer they needed. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

Aang sadly responds, "Because I never wanted to be."

Kaara says, "But Aang, the world has awaited the Avatar's return. To put an end to this war and restore peace and balance."

Aang then asks, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"According to the legends, you have to first master water, earth, and last fire."

"That's what the monks told me."

Katara says with a glint of hope, "Well if we go to the North Pole, then we can master together waterbending."

Aang smiles at this idea, "That would be great."

She then turns to her brother, "And Sokka, I'm sure that you might want to beat up some firebenders on the way."

Sokka smiled at this idea, "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

Katara happily says, "Then it's settled. We're in this together.

"But before we go to the North Pole, we will first go do some errands (he shows a map and points to specific places). First we will ride the hopping llamas; then we will surf on the giant koi fish, and finally we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding theme, but that's what makes it fun!"

The trio now flies away on the bison as a new journey starts for them.

* * *

Well this is the chapter's end, and it took me a lot to finish. I had to do final projects; a family member has rest in peace at the beginning of this month. For next chapter; Aang, Katara, and Sokka visit the Southern Air Temple (Aang's childhood home), and they discover a shocking secret. Zuko, Iroh, and Satoshi visit a Fire Nation controlled harbor in some part of the Earth Kingdom managed by Zuko's rival, Commander Zhao, and soon these two get into a fight. About Shinji (Paul) and Nozomi, I could plan have them for this next chapter. That does all for now see you next time.


	5. The Southern Air Temple

The Southern Air Temple

_Summary: Aang, Sokka, and Katara visit the Southern Air Temple only to discover a terrible reality. Meanwhile, Prince Zuko, Satoshi, and Iroh have their ship repaired in an old rival's port.

* * *

_

It was a new day, and the sun peaks over two mountains on a nearby lake. Aang and his new friends spend the other day camping, since the Avatar wanted to take them to his home first before continuing with their journey to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara was already wake up and on the passenger seat packing her things, while Aang was fixing the reins on Appa' saddle.

"Wait until you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the whole world,"Aang says to the Water Tribe girl.

"I know that you're excited Aang, but it's been a hundred years since you're last home," Katara replies to Aang.

"That's why I am so excited."

"It's just that a lot can change in that time."

"I know, but I need to see it with my own two eyes," said Aang.

Katara couldn't tell her new friend Aang about the demise of his people (the Air Nomad Genocide).Aang then floats down from his seat and walks toward Sokka, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag.

"Wake up now Sokka. Air Temple here we go."

Sokka gets annoyed at the young airbender and says, "Sleep now…temple later." He continued sleeping trying to not get his dream disturbed. Aang at first is disturbed, but then he smiles mischievously like he has something in his mind. He grabs a stick and runs it along the sleeping bag trying to scare Sokka.

"Sokka, wake up! There's a prickle snake inside your sleeping bag."

Sokka gets freaked out and yells, "Get it out! Get it out!" Sokka falls flat on his face while inside in his sleeping then realizes it was just a trick, and he fell on then laughs and says to the warrior, "Great! You're awake. Now that everyone's up let's go."

(Fire Navy Harbor in western Earth Kingdom shores)

Prince Zuko, Satoshi, and Iroh are having their ship repaired. Zuko's ship is smaller compared to the rest of the ships of the Fire Navy. This harbor belongs to Zuko's old nemesis, but he has no choice but to leave it there for this time.

"Uncle, Satoshi. I want the repairs of this ship to be made as fast as possible. I don't want to stay in here so long to lose his trail," Zuko said to his uncle and fellow warrior and close friend.

"Which trail are you talking about prince Zuko?" Truth Satoshi knew who his old friend was talking, but he just likes to pull his chain and have some fun.

Iroh then replies, "You were meaning the Avatar."

Zuko shushes up his uncle at this moment, "Don't mention his name on these docks. Once the word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be looking out for him and I will not let anyone get in the way."

Satoshi rolled his eyes due to the fact that he was being a little paranoid, "Come on who could be that interested to get in your way?"

Just then an arrogant middle age man appeared in the scene and said, "Yeah, get in the way of what?" This middle age man had big sideburns and evil looking expression on his face and amber eyes with a topknot designed for the high ranking members of the Fire Navy. This man also seemed to have history with Zuko. The same man then finished his earlier saying, "Prince Zuko."

The fire prince disdainfully said, "Captain Zhao." The now named Zhao responds, "It's Commander now," and then he turns to both Iroh and young Satoshi and says "General Iroh, great hero of our nation. While you must be the rare unique warrior I've been told and the prince's friend as well." Iroh just replies, "I am now retired general." Satoshi says to the middle age commander, "Greetings Commander."

"The Fire Lord's brother and son plus allies to the royal family are welcome guests anytime. So, whaat brings you to my harbor?"

Iroh responds to Zhao's question, "Our ship is being repaired." Iroh shows the greatly damaged zhip to Zhao.

Zhao replies in an interested tone of voice, "That's quite a big damage."

Zuko then says, "Yeah, you won't believe what happened." Then Zuko directs to his uncle like trying to say help me with this. "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened?"Iroh then followed up by saying, "Ah yeah. It was incredible. Did we crash into something?" Zuko responded, "We crashed right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Satoshi found this funny and replied kind of what they said.

Zhao, on the other hand, had doubts and thought that they were hiding something well specifically the prince. "Well, you must regale me all the thrilling details. Care to join me for a drink?" Zhao said the last part in such an arrogant and mocking way directed to his 'rival'. Zuko responds "Sorry, but we have to go." Iroh stops him at that moment and says, "Prince Zuko, you must show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Satoshi then says, "A drink plus some desserts sounds an interesting idea." Satoshi joins Iroh and Zhao to the big tent where they were going to, but Zuko gets angry at this and releases in frustration a blast of fire while he follows begrudgingly them.

(Aang, Katara, and Sokka)

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were flying on Appa for quite a time enjoying the view until there was a grumbling sound coming from Sokka. Sokka clutches his stomach due to the hunger he has was having right now. "Hey stomach, be quiet? I'm trying to find food for us." Sokka checks out a bag where he has his food.

Sokka is shocked to find out that there were only food crumbs inside the bag and then asks, "Hey, who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang then shows an expression that shows mischief as if he had done something wrong and says, "That was food. Listen Sokka, I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry man." Sokka shows bit of anger and moans, "You what! No wonder the flames smelled so damn good."

Aang smiles and keeps flying through the skies. The group was nearing the mountain range where the air temple is located. "Look! It's the Patola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Katara felt uncertainty as she didn't want the kid to be disappointed about the demise of his people. "Listen Aang, before we reach there I have to tell you about the airbenders." Aang then asks, "What about them?"

Katara needed to approach this situation directly still she felt a bit of guiltfor saying this to him. "I just have to tell you that the Fire Nation is ruthless. The firebenders killed my mother in one of their raids, and they could have done the same to your people."

Aang doesn't feel sad instead he is optimistic. "Just because no one has seen an airbender for such a long time doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Katara instead replies, "I know it's hard to accept it." Aang counters a bit, "You don't understand Katara. The only way to get to an Air Temple is by flying on a sky bison, and I doubt Fire Nation have one at all."

They keep flying over the mountains with the straining on their faces, until they finally got to their destination.

"There it is. The Southern Air Temple"

Katara was impressed at the sight of it and exclaimed, Aang , it's amazing!"

"We're home buddy. We're home."

Zuko, Satoshi, and Iroh were at the Fire Navy port inside a large tent where they were hearing Zhao's speech on how the Fire Nation will claim control on the world by this summer. Satoshi just believed that this guy was full of himself.

"By year's end, we will have control over the Earth Kingdom's capital. The Fire Lord will claim victory in this war," said Commander Zhao in a boastful, arrogant manner. Zhao was quite overconfident that nothing will stop his nation from achieving the grand victory.

"If my father thinks that the whole world will follow him willingly; then he's a stubborn fool," said Zuko. Zhao then walked up to in front of the prince to have fun by taunting him. Satoshi was drinking his tea, and Iroh was checking the weapons that Commander Zhao used.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue," said Zhao quite arrogantly. "So how is your search for the Avatar going so far?" Then a noise is heard coming from the background. Iroh made a mess and trips over the weapons he was checking out earlier. Satoshi rolls a bit his eyes.

"Oops my fault entirely," said Iroh embarrassed for what he did.

Zuko responds to Zhao's question, "We hadn't found him yet."

Zhao then replies, "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died along with the rest of the airbenders." Then he shot a look at Zuko's face like if he started to suspect that the banished prince was hiding the truth from him. Zhao then showed an eager smirk on his face and then boasted, "Unless you have found evidence that the Avatar has survived."

"No. That's impossible."

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. If you have an _ounce (directing his look to Zuko) _of loyalty left, you will tell me of what you know."

Although Zuko feared that he may be discovered, he spoke calmly and said to the ambitious commander, "I haven't found anything. It's just like you said the Avatar has died a long time ago. Uncle, Satoshi we're going."

Just as Zuko was about to walk outside, he was stopped by some guards. One of them said, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you've told us. They confirmed that Prince Zuko did have the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."Zuko hangs his head in shame.

Zhao then says in his usual tone of voice, "Now remind me. How exactly your ship got damaged?" Satoshi and Iroh both knew that Zuko was in trouble and had no option but to tell the truth.

(Air Temple)

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were walking now in the mountain pathway to get to know more of Aang's home. Unfortunately, Sokka was more interested to have food in his stomach especially meat.

"Where do I get something to eat?"

Katara feels annoyed with her brother's antics, "You are lucky to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think of is having food."Sokka just replied to his sister's rant, "Katara listen to me. I'm just a simple guy with simple needs and who just wants to live a simple life."

Aang then was giving a tour of the temple. "Here where was I played Air Ball with my friends," and then he points to a stable, "and here the bison would sleep and…" Aang pauses for a moment and gets a bit upset due to a realization about something.

"What's wrong Aang?"

Aang replies, "This place used to be full monks, bison, and lemurs… now it is only full of weeds and so desolate. I can't believe how much has changed."

Sokka senses the airbender's sadness, so he decided to cheer him. "So Aang, how do you play this Air Ball game?" Aang lightens up a bit, and then he takes Sokka to the playing field.

Aang and Sokka were standing on poles that represented a playing field playing the 'Air Ball game'. The two were standing on opposite sides and Aang then airbended the ball which rebounded to various posts and finally got into the goal and knocking Sokka. Aang was happy at this and laughed a bit, "Aang 7- Sooka 0." He drew the score with his hands making the 7 for him and a big O for Sokka.

Sokka painfully said, "Making him better is hurting me a lot." Then he spotted a red skull helmet which was obviously of a Fire Nation soldier. "Katara check this out." He calls out to his sister to look the helmet.

"Fire Nation," she mutters at the helmet lying on the floor. Sokka then tells her, "We need to tell Aang about this." Katara then calls out to Aang, "Aang you need to see this quickly." While Aang was running towards the Water Tribe siblings, Katara had a second thought and didn't want to tell the truth about it just yet. She waterbends the snow on the nearby bank onto the helmet and then asks, "What is it?" Katara then says, "Just a new waterbending move I learned." Aang replies, "Cool, but right now we have a whole temple to see!"

Sokka gets himself out of the snow and says to his younger sister, "You can't protect him forever."

* * *

Aang was running happily around the temple's entrance gate.

Sokka then says, "Katara, those Fire Nation bastards were here and you can't deny it." Katara responds, "I can do this for Aang's sake. If he gets to know that the firebenders invaded his home and destroyed his people, he'll be devastated."

Katara and Sokka were walking down the halls and saw Aang stopped next to a statue of an airbending monk. Who was this guy and what's his connection to Aang? Katara asked, "Who is this?" Aang responds, "He is Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang bowed to him as a sign of respect to his old mentor.

_Flashback_

_A live version of the man Aang was bowing to was holding a spatula and on the end of it there was a cake. This man was Monk Gyatso in his life._

_Gyatso says while making the cake, "But the true secret in cake making is…"; he then airbends in the center to make the filling rise into a pile, "in the gooey center."_

_Aang was sighing as if he had something going through his head. Gyatso went to see if his pupil was okay._

"_My ancient cake making technique is not the only thing going in your mind, is it Aang?"_

"_Well, about this whole Avatar thing. Maybe the monks made a mistake." Aang felt that maybe he shouldn't have this whole responsibility upon him._

_Gyatso responds, "The only mistake they made was telling you of your duties before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern with what it was. We need to act on what it is. _

_A panoramic view of the Southern Air Temple which is more impressive and beautiful can be seen with flying bisons, winged lemurs, and flocks of flying pokemon (mostly bird like). The temple is indeed full of life and beauty, everything is in peace._

"_But Gyatso, how do you know I will be ready for this?"_

_The elder airbender monk says, "You will know when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey."_

_Aang then asks, "Who is this person?" Gyatson responds, "When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." Aang then had an expression that could say 'Aww man what a bummer'._

_Gyatso then lights up, "Now are you going to help me with these cakes, yes or no?" Aang after pondering for a moment smiles at the idea, "Okay."_

_Gyatso counts to three, and both he and Aang release an airball to bend the cakes which fall on the heads of the elder monks. Lemurs start to feast on the cakes that fell on the monks' heads. Gyatso and Aang both laugh happily at this._

"_Your aim has improved on great form my young pupil."_

Katara then gets close to Aang who was bowing to the statue of his mentor.

Katara says, "You must miss him."

Aang nods agreeing with her, "Yeah." He takes a breath and prepares to go inside the chamber as he felt ready to do something important.

"Aang, where are you going?"

"To the Air Temple sanctuary, I think I am finally ready to meet that someone."

Katara says, "But no one could have survived for a hundred years."

Aang replies, "It's not impossible. I did survive that time in that iceberg."

The Water Tribe girl then says, "That's a valid point."

The young airbender then says, "Katara, whoever is in there can possibly help me with this Avatar quest thing."

Sokka then appears with his characteristic goofiness, "And whoever is in there might have medley of delicious, cured meats!"

Sokka starts running enthusiastically to the door and suddenly he crashes into it and falls to the floor.

Sokka says straight to Aang, "I guess that you don't have a key, right?"

Aang responds, "Sokka, the key is airbending."

Aang then takes a breath and raises his arms perpendicular to his body. He launches two jets of air that goes to the horns of the door's chamber which opens eventually its elaborate mechanism.

The door finally opens revealing the temple's chamber and the three heroes go inside which is quite dark from its interior.

(Fire Navy Port)

Zhao smugly says after listening Prince Zuko's story, "So a twelve year old airbending kid defeated you and yourfirebenders. You are even more pathetic than I thought."

Satoshi felt slight anger after what this arrogant jackass said, but he maintained his calm. Satoshi felt that sooner or later Commander Zhao will get a shocker.

Zuko replied to Zhao's taunting, "I underestimated once. It won't happen again."

"No it will not because you are not going to have a second chance."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing from that guy's mouth and tried to reason why this mission was his, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for 2 years and I…" Zuko was cut off short when Zhao turns back angrily and produces a stream of flame from left to right.

"And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave it in a teenager's hands, he's mine now."Zuko gets angry and frustrated at hearing this asshole and tries to get his hands on him, but he is restrained by two of Zhao's guards.

Zhao commanded to his guards, "Keep him here." Zuko in frustration kicks the table where his uncle Iroh was drinking his tea.

His uncle Iroh calmly asked, "More tea please?" Satoshi also asked for more tea.

(Air Temple Sanctuary chambers)

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are walking through the corridors of the sanctuary. The chamber was full of statues of different people aligned in a certain pattern, and they could tell each of them was from a different nation. Sokka was the only disappointed since he was just thinking on food.

"Statues, that's all. Where's the meat?"

Katara had now something to ask to Aang, "Who are all these people?" Aang responds, "I'm not sure, but I feel like I know them somehow." He points to a statue of an Air Nomad, "Look that was an airbender." Katara then points to a statue of a Water Tribe member, "That one was a waterbender." She then points that the statues are aligned in order, "They're aligned in a certain pattern: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." She points each statue respectively of each of the 4 bending nations. Aang exclaims due to the realization, "That's the Avatar Cycle!" Katara responds, "Of course. They're Avatars. All of these people are your past lives."Aang is surprised at the sight that the Avatar cycle has continued for centuries just by looking at all the statues of the past Avatars. "They're so many!"

Sokka is being skeptical as ever responds, "Tch. Past lives? Katara, do you really believe in that stuff?" Katara responds to her brother, "I don't believe that. I know it's true. When the current Avatar dies, he or she is reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle." Then they see Aang was gazing into the eyes of a statue of a firebender felt hypnotized by the statue, and Katara moves in near to him.

"Aang, snap out of it!"

Katara then sees the statue that Aang was looking to, "Who is that?"

Aang calmly says, "That's Avatar Roku the Avatar before me."

Sokka then appears and replies to this revelation, "You were a firebender. No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Katara then says, "There's nothing written on the statue, how do you know his name?" Aang then responds, "I'm not sure, but I just know it somehow." Sokka frustratingly says, "You just couldn't get any weirder, do you!"

Then they hear a rumbling sound coming from outside. Sokka tells to hide and not make a sound. They did that and also to surprise the person at the count of three.

Then after some time, it happened that the person was truly a small white, furry animal with large pointy ears and long tail and made some funny sounds which Aang recognized happily.

* * *

Aang exclaims, "Lemur!"

Sokka had other thoughts while drool was coming out of his mouth, "Dinner."

The lemur felt scared as it didn't want to end up as appetizer to the hungry Water Tribe boy, but Aang wanted to assure to the creature, "Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet." Sokka took that as a challenge, "not if I catch it first."

Both Aang and Sokka raced to get to the lemur. Aang then runs faster due to his gifted airbending abilities and hurls at Sokka an air ball to know Sokka like a bowling pin. The lemur now glides through the cliffs, and Aang follows it while showing a big grin.

(Fire Navy Harbor)

Zhao returns to make an announcement regarding to the Avatar to the 'weak' Prince Zuko.

"My search party is ready." Zuko was grunting hearing what that arrogant had to say, while Iroh and Satoshi were drinking their tea and eating their desserts.

Zhao overconfidently says, "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go. You'll live your life as a banished and dishonored prince for the rest of your days."

Zuko had a few things to say, "Why? Are you afraid that I will try to stop you?"

Zhao just laughed and sneered at the prince's declaration, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you do."

Iroh stands up to try and calm down his nephew, "Prince Zuko, that's enough." Satoshi who has been hearing their argument replies, "Calm down man. He's playing mind games to get under your skin and make you lose your cool."

Zhao responds to the prince, "You're no match for me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you… you're only a banished prince. No home. No allies. Not even your own father wants you back."

Zuko responds back, "You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me back with honor and restore my rightful place as heir to the throne."

Zhao counters this, "If he really cared about you, he'd let you return home by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you're nothing but a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Iroh and Satoshi were struck by that harsh comment and knew that Zuko was close to snapping. Zuko replies, "That's not true!" Zhao jeers at him and mocks at him pointing at his face, "You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko had enough of this and snapped, "Maybe you'd like one to match." Zhao asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Agni Kai. At sunset"

Zhao took a moment and then finally accepted his challenge thinking he could defeat this young punk in no time, "Very well. It's a shame that your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess that your uncle and your friend will do."

After Zhao walks outside the ten, Iroh takes a moment to talk to his nephew. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten the last time you dueled a master?" The scene then zooms to Zuko's face where his scar still lingers in his left eye. Zuko after being asked that question could only say, "I will never forget."

(Aang and the lemur)

Aang was still chasing the lemur in hopes of making it his new friend. Aang has raced through the hallway up to jumping from a cliff and got to a rundown building where a major shocker would await the young monk. "Come on little guy, come back!"

"That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang entered through another room, and what he saw made him gasp in surprise and sadness. There were bodies of deceased firebenders covered in the snow. The firebenders indeed invaded his home temple and annihilated the airbenders, Aang's people. "Firebenders, they were here?"

Aang saw the most heartbreaking sight he's ever seen. There was a skeleton of an older airbender monk wearing damaged robes and also a wooden necklace that apparently felt familiar to Aang. The boy sadly said, "Gyatso." He kneels and starts to sob.

Sokka finally catches up with Aang. "Hey Aang, did you find my dinner yet?" Sokka then sees Aang sobbing and thought he was being rude to him and quckly apologized. "Hey Aang, I wasn't going to really eat the lemur." Sokka then sees the reason why Aang was crying.

"Aww man, come on Aang everything will be alright."

Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder in trying to comfort him. Aang started to feel anger and power flow through him. Aang's eyes and his arrow tattoos started to glow. While Katara back in the temple's chamber with the Avatar statues, she noticed Avatar Roku's eyes glow and then the other statues shined with the similar glow as well. Katara felt that this was somehow Aang's doing. Katara yelled, "Aang!"

Temples all around the world starting from the Earth Kingdom temple, where a priest was praying in front of a mural with various Earth Kingdom Avatars; then a Water Tribe temple there was a shining light coming from there, and finally a Fire Nation temple where the Fire Sages are witnessing the incredible spectacle before their own eyes scared and amazed. The sages could only tell one thing, and one of them informed, "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!"

"Aang! Snap out of it!" Sokka tried to no avail in calming the enraged airbender due to the feeling of losing his people to firebending was being windswept, while Aangwas now wrapped in an Air Sphere. Katara gets in there just in time and asked Sokka, "What happened?" Sokka responds, "He found out firebenders killed Gyatso." Katara realized and exclaims, "It's his Avatar spirit. He must have triggered it, and he must feel furious about this. I'm gonna go to try and calm him down." Sokka tries to hold on and says to his sis, "Well do it before he blows us of the mountain."

Katara approaches cautiously Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and the air sphere rise in the skies.

(Duel Arena)

It was sunset for the Agni Kai between Zuko and Commander Zhao. The duel arena was a four walled structure. In attendance were Zhao's guards, Iroh, and Satoshi. Zhao and Zuko kneel as last preparations before the duel.

"Remember your firebending basics. They are your greatest weapons."

"Give your best and prove this guy wrong by showing what you're made of."

Zuko thanked inwardly both Iroh and Satoshi's words and replies to them, "I refuse to let him win."

Zhao thinks this was going to be a so easy victory, "This will be over quickly."

A gong sounded on top of the gate top signal the start of this Agni Kai. Zuko starts by blasting a fire stream which passes to Zhao's left. The prince continues to fire more blasts which Zhao effortlessly dodges and then the last one he blocks it. Zuko starts to feel tired and losing his breath control, then he blasts a fire kick and more from his hands which the commander dodges. Zhao the crouches to fire a stream at pinpoint to stop Zuko.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao then blasts volleys of orange flames at Zuko, which he blocks them, but he is forced back. At the fourth blast, Zhao manages to knock down Zuko to the floor. Zuko tries to get back up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao jumps in front of the prince and prepares for the final attack. Zhao fires a blast directly at the prince's face planning to scar his right eye, but when Zuko thought it was going to be over for him he evades the blast just in time and manages to sweep Zhao's feet.

Zuko gets back on his feet, and he actually shows a slight smile on his face. Zuko produces from his feet small and compact waves of flame that rush through the floor toward Zhao, and the commander starts wobbling back. Finally, Zuko knocks down Zhao with a strong blast of fire to his chest. Zhao is on the floor, and Zuko prepares a final attack.

"DO IT!"

Zuko fires a stream of red, orange hues of flame that seemed to go directly to Zhao's face. In reality, Zuko missed the attack intentionally, and it went sideways. Zhao sneered at Zuko's mercy just like the arrogant jerkass he was.

"Is that all? Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way, I promise that I won't hold back."

Zuko walks away for a satisfactory victory in today's showdown. As Zuko was walking, Zhao snaps and tries to sneak attack with a flame whip at Zuko's back. Then suddenly the flame was extinguished by Satoshi who grabs Zhao's foot. Then the young Satoshi hurls the veteran firebender to the ground with such ease leaving Zhao more humiliated than before.

Zuko rushes forward to Zhao to avenge that treacherous attempt on him, but Iroh stops him just in time. Iroh watched how Zhao acted for his defeat, and now he had few things to say.

"Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." Then he turned to Zhao and said, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Satoshi confirmed Iroh's words, "Yeah man, don't be such a sore loser."

Zuko was slightly surprised and pleased after hearing such comments of praise, and finally Iroh calmly says, "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." The three turned back and walked away back to their ship. Zhao just watched them walk away and feeling embarrassment for his unexpected defeat. This won't be the last time they know of Zhao.

"Uncle, Satoshi do you really mean what you said?"

Iroh replies, "Of course, I told you ginseng tea was my favorite." Satoshi answers, "What your uncle said Zuko."

Zuko slightly smiles and returns back to his ship.

(Air Temple)

Katara was being windswept by the terrible storm, while Aang was suspended in mid-air inside his energy sphere of raw power. Katara was going to tell him that Aang is not alone in the world.

She yells at the enraged airbender to calm him down, "Aang, listen to me. I know you're upset and you have the right to be angry. I know also how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mother. Monk Gyatso and the rest of the airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family; Sokka and I. We're your family." After hearing such comforting words, Aang begins to calm down, as he descends to the ground slowly. The windstorm also died right away.

Aang lands on the ground, and Sokka appears to his right side. "Katara and I won't let anything bad happen to you. It's a promise." Aang's eyes and tattoos were still glowing shiningly, until Katara took one of his hands and the glow finally stopped. Aang then collapses in Katara's arms. "Sorry," was what the airbender Avatar said to her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"But you were right. If the firebenders found this temple; they must have found the other ones as well. (Sadly) I really am the last airbender." Katara hugs him for support, and Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang and his friends were finishing packing their stuff since they had noting else to do in there, until Aang had something to ask.

"How will Roku help me on my quest if I can't talk to him?"

Katara assures, "You'll find a way."

Then two creatures appear in front of Aang, Sokka, and Katara. One happened to be the same lemur from before, and the other was a tiny bird with brown feathering and a small beak. The lemur rushes to Sokka and gives him fruits and nuts. Sokka was happy to finally eat today and started to munch the food without worries.

Katara finds this amusing, "Looks like you made a new friend Sokka."

Sokka simply said even with his mouth full of food, "Can't talk. Must eat." The lemur and the tiny bird leaped on to both Aang's shoulders. He happily said, "Hey there little guys."

Aang with Appa, the lemur and the tiny bird stare at the temple not knowing what the future now holds to them. "You two, me, and Appa; we're all that's left of this place. We must stick together." He presents the two creatures to Sokka and Katara, "Sokka, Katara say hello to the newest members of our family."

Katara asks, "What are you going to name them?" Aang says, "The bird will be named Pidgey." The bird made a confirming sound, and then Aang continued, "And the lemur will be…" He sees the lemur then snatches a fruit from Sokka. The snatched fruit happened to be a peach. Aang finally said, "Momo." Everyone but Sokka now laughed joyfully at this.

Twilight has fallen on the skies and our heroes were now leaving the Air Temple. Memories from there still fresh won't be forgotten for time being.

* * *

**That was arduous and long. This was the Southern Air Temple chapter.**

**I appreciate all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this fic.**

**I added a Pidgey (or should I change to its Japanese name) plus Momo to be part of the group. I have plans for Dawn (Hikari), May (Haruka), and Misty (Kasumi) for later chapters.**

**Also I want to announce that I will also work on a new story plus a new chapter on this one as well.**

**Laters!**


	6. AN

A/N

To fans following the Avatar and the Aura Master, I want to apologize for not uploading any new chapters in a long time. I am back studying at college with a new purpose, but I haven't quit on it. In fact, I still could have new ideas on what to do maybe. I could skip a few chapters to do the story a bit faster.

Thanks for understanding. The next time I upload a chapter won't take long.


End file.
